Avatar: Son of Fire
by The King's Soldier
Summary: Prince Roku longs to prove himself. When a bloody revolt breaks out, he has his chance. He and his cousins are determined to save the Fire Nation. But what can a group of kids do? *This story is currently on a permanent hiatus.*
1. Agni Kai

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Wish I did. :) Don't we all? But I do own my OC's (a.k.a. Roku "the younger" and Kairi).

This is my take on what happens to the next generation of the Avatar world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Agni Kai  
**

"It's such a wonderful thing. You feel so alive." My young uncle gave me a nasty smile. "Of course, I suppose you wouldn't understand that, would you Roku?"

I felt Kairi tense beside me and grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly to keep her from doing anything rash. She glared at me, but stayed where she was.

"'Bending isn't everything,'" I said calmly, quoting Uncle Iroh.

"Maybe not," TomTom said just as calmly, "but it's certainly important, isn't it?"

"Shut-up," Kairi hissed through clenched teeth.

"What was that?" TomTom asked, a taunting smile on his face. "I couldn't hear."

"I said, shut-up!" Kairi repeated, her face growing red with anger. TomTom made a clicking sound with his tongue, like a mother scolding a small child.

"Temper, temper. But, I suppose it comes with firebending, eh Roku? They must run in the family."

I tried to think of something to say that would both discourage TomTom and keep my sister from flying at his throat, but Kairi beat me to it. She jerked her arm from my grasp and leaped to her feet. Clenching her fists, she faced TomTom and blurted out, "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

I don't know who was more surprised: me or my uncle.

"Kairi-" I began quickly, but TomTom just laughed.

"You?" His tone was mocking. "_You_ challenge _me_?" He grinned and gave me a sideways glance. "Wouldn't it be more fitting for Roku to do it? He is the oldest." Kairi's eyes blazed. We all three knew why I couldn't challenge him to such a battle. When I said nothing, TomTom grinned triumphantly.

"Perhaps he simply lacks the honor."

"He doesn't have to do anything!" Kairi said angrily. "I'm the one who challenged you! Are you going to accept, or are you afraid I'll beat you?" TomTom's eyes blazed. Kairi had finally made him angry. Not near as angry as she was, but enough to be rash.

"I'm not afraid of you," he hissed angrily. "I accept your challenge."

The slightest look of triumph entered Kairi's eyes. I could only stare at the two of them in horror. My younger sister had just challenged my uncle to an Agni Kai over _my_ honor. What would Dad say when he found out?

- - -

"You can't go through with this!" I cried, falling into step beside Kairi as she stepped outside. She had changed clothes, donning loose black trousers. Her short black hair had been pulled away from her face with a ribbon as usual. Rather than going shirtless, as most men did in an Agni Kai, she instead wore a red vest with three gold buttons on the left side. The battle was being held at sunset in the open air, as was tradition. But this time there would be no spectators.

"Yes I can," she said. Her eyes, blazing with determination, were locked on TomTom. He knelt on the other side of the small courtyard with his back to us both.

"I won't let you!" I said, getting in front of her and grabbing her shoulders.

"I can beat him," Kairi said confidently. "Besides. Dad wasn't much older than me when he had his first Agni Kai, and he won. Against an admiral." We both knew it had actually been his _second_ Agni Kai, but no one ever talks about the first. The one where his own father gave him the scar that still marks the left side of his face.

"TomTom's practically a master!" I cried, changing tactics. I knew there was no point, but I wasn't going down without a fight. Neither, apparently, was my sister.

"So am I!" Kairi said. "I'm tired of him pushing you around!" Her gold eyes, exactly like those of our parents, blazed with anger, and for a split second I saw why people sometimes compared her to our dad's sister.

"It's the only way," she said, calming down a bit.

As much as I hated it, she was right. The only way to settle a question of honor was through an Agni Kai. Unfortunately, I'll never be able to defend my own honor in such a way. We both knew that. Dad doesn't approve of Agni Kai's without true cause (a petty argument would never qualify) and Mom isn't a firebender. If my sister didn't defend my honor, no one would. She was my only chance. I only wished I could do it myself. But I couldn't. So, until I found another way to defend my honor, Kairi would have to do it for me.

I gave her shoulders a squeeze and then moved aside.

"Good luck." Kairi gave me a firm nod and stepped inside the boundary.

Across the courtyard, TomTom shed the red cape draped over his shoulders and stood. He turned to face my sister and the two of them bowed. Then they moved forward and circled a bit, feeling each other's defenses. Kairi kept her hands up, ready to defend. Her gaze stayed focused on TomTom's eyes and chest, waiting for him to betray some sign of what he intended to do. While my uncle had shown us practically every move he knew (that was another way he tortured me), he had never seen my sister train. Maybe that would give her an advantage.

Suddenly TomTom lifted his leg and kicked, sending a stream of fire at Kairi. She shot her hand out and deflected it easily. It had begun.

I don't remember much about the fight. I knew Kairi was practically a master at the art of firebending, but I was still too concerned for her safety to notice the different moves she and TomTom used. All I saw was Kairi striking and TomTom retaliating, back and forth, back and forth. Every minute was agony for me. Kairi blocked every blow TomTom sent her way, but I still winced every time, wondering if this would be the one she failed to catch, the one that caused her downfall.

Suddenly, so quick I didn't see what my sister did, there came a stream of fire and then TomTom was skidding across the floor on his back. He came to a halt in the middle of the courtyard. Kairi was upon him in a flash. She leaned over him, her right hand clenched into a fist, her arm drawn back, ready to strike. I had never seen TomTom look as scared as he did in that moment. I held my breath, half in joy and half in horror, waiting for my sister to deliver the blow that would either kill him or mark him forever.

But the blow never came.

"Never ever insult my brother's honor again," she said, her voice low and dangerous. "He's got more than a coward like you will ever have." Slowly she lowered her fist and took a step back. "Count yourself lucky. Next time I won't hold back."

She turned and walked away, not once looking back. TomTom propped himself up on his elbows and stared after her. Part of him was amazed that she had beaten him, and part of him was in shock that she hadn't hit him again when she had the chance. Knowing the temper Kairi had, and how much she hated him, I was surprised too.

She walked past me and I fell into step beside her. I waited until we were inside and out of TomTom's earshot before speaking.

"Why didn't you hit him?" I asked curiously. Kairi shrugged.

"He didn't deserve it. Even the loser of an Agni Kai has some honor, just because he took part in one. TomTom doesn't have even that much." I shook my head. Only Kairi would care enough about honor to see it in that light.

We walked in silence a moment before she added, "Dad didn't hit Admiral Zhao when they had their Agni Kai. I thought it was fitting, since this is my first too."

"What are you going to do when he finds out?" I asked. While we both knew Dad would be proud of Kairi for dueling our uncle and winning, and for defending my honor, we also knew he would not be happy that she had done it behind his back. Or that she had done it at all, for that matter.

"He won't find out," she said calmly.

"He's the Fire Lord, Kairi. There's not much that goes on that he _doesn't_ know."

"Only three people even know it happened," she said matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to tell him. And TomTom won't admit to being beaten by a younger girl. So unless someone else decides to tell..." She let the unfinished sentence dangle between us.

She had me there. I wouldn't tell, and she knew it. There was no way I would admit to letting my younger sister take part in an Agni Kai over _my_ honor. Not only would Dad be disappointed, but I would lose all the honor I had. My honor was my responsibility. Unfortunately, I would have to find a way to defend it besides the traditional one.

"I just wish I could have done it," I said, a bit angrily. I felt like a caged animal, reaching for something just beyond its grasp.

"You know you couldn't have," Kairi said quietly, suddenly finding the stones beneath her feet quite fascinating.

As much as I hated it, I did know. We all did. Only firebenders could participate in an Agni Kai.

I had been a strange case from the day I was born. I was the only son of Zuko, Fire Lord and master firebender. People expected me to follow in his footsteps on both counts. My name was ironic too. My parents had named me for Avatar Roku, my great-great-grandfather through my father's mother, Ursa. Naturally, being the Avatar, he could firebend. He was also originally from the Fire Nation, so he probably could have firebent even if he hadn't been the Avatar. I was Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, descended from a long line of famous firebenders. Fire flowed through my veins. That was all well and good, but there was one small problem.

I couldn't firebend. Try as I might, I had never been able to do it.

Someday I would become the first, and probably the last, Fire Lord in Fire Nation history who couldn't firebend.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'll post Chapter 1 as soon as I can. In the meantime, please review!!


	2. Chapter 1: Family

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar. The OC's, however, are all mine.

* * *

Chapter 1: Family

Uncle Iroh likes to say that family is not always the people you're related to. Your family is made up of people you would willingly give your life for, and know they would do the same for you. He's right. Most of my real relatives are rotten, and the people I consider family are no relation at all. It was the same way with my dad. He met up with the people I consider aunts and uncles during the Hundred Year War, and they became their own family. Now they're all grown up, but they're still closer than any family I know. The bond they have has even carried on to the next generation.

The Hundred Year War ended a few years before I was born, and thanks to Uncle Aang and the rest of the family the world is recovering nicely. There are still scars on the people and the landscape, but we're recovering. Everywhere you go you can see people from the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation all mingling together. The Air Nomads were wiped out long ago, thanks to my great-great-grandfather Sozin, so there are only three nations right now. But with two of Uncle Aang's children being airbenders, maybe the Air Temples will one day be full again.

The Avatar isn't really my uncle; I just call him that. Actually I don't have that many blood relatives left. For a start there's my parents, Fire Lord Zuko and his wife, Mai. My sister Kairi is fifteen, three years younger than me. She's a firebending prodigy, practically a master, but with the war so close on our heels that can sometime be a bad thing. Azula, Dad's sister, was a firebending prodigy too. In the end she went insane and they have her locked away somewhere. Only my parents, Uncle Aang, and Uncle Iroh know where she is. But I do know that she was power-hungry and used her bending to do evil. People never say it to her face, but I know a lot of them are afraid that Kairi will end up just like her. She knows it too, and it makes her mad.

Then there's Grandfather Ozai. At the end of the Hundred Year War, Uncle Aang took away his bending abilities, so now he's just another person. He's in prison too. My father took me to see him once, when I turned fifteen. Grandmother Ursa disappeared when Dad was a kid. I think he knows what happened to her, but he doesn't talk about it much. No one does.

The only person on Dad's side of the family who isn't either dead or missing or in prison is Uncle Iroh. He's actually my great-uncle, but everyone just calls him Uncle Iroh. And I mean everyone. He owns a teashop in Ba Sing Se called the Jasmine Dragon. He's really wise, and lots of people go to him for advice. He's also a master at Pai Sho. And he's a respected member of the Order of the White Lotus. When I was fourteen Uncle Iroh even made me an honorary member of the Order of the White Lotus, which was pretty neat.

My mother's side of the family is... different. Both of her parents are still alive, and they're about the most boring people I know. They're very proper and never do anything fun. Then there's my uncle, TomTom, Mom's baby brother. He's only twenty-four, so we're expected to spend time with him when we visit. He's a real snob and a great firebender too, which he loves to rub in my face. But I haven't seen him in almost a month. Ever since Kairi beat him. And she was right. Dad hasn't found out.

- -

While my true family is a pain (except for my parents and Kairi and Uncle Iroh), the people I consider family are amazing. There's Uncle Aang, first off, and his wife, Katara. Having the Avatar for an uncle is pretty cool. Aunt Katara's pretty neat too, being a master waterbender and all. They've got three kids. Reena's seventeen and a master waterbender like her mother. The twins, Gyatso and Liu, are twelve and both airbenders. They inherited their dad's talent, so they're both already masters. They've got his sense of humor too. Gyatso was named for Uncle Aang's mentor at the Air Temple, but we all call him Guy. They've got a home at the South Pole and one in the Fire Nation near the palace. Since Uncle Aang's the Avatar he has a lot of stuff to do, but when he's around he likes to joke and play around and give us all rides on Appa, his sky bison. It's pretty cool, since the twins are the only ones who can fly, being the only airbenders. Kairi says there's a way for firebenders to do something similar, but she hasn't quite got a handle on it yet.

Uncle Sokka is Aunt Katara's brother. He's a master swordsman. His wife, Suki, is a Kyoshi Warrior. They make lots of visits to Kyoshi Island, but mostly they spend time either at the South Pole with Uncle Sokka's family or at the palace with us. Their son Hakoda is nineteen and named for his granddad. His sister, Shann, is a year younger than him. Both of them are amazing fighters. Their dad taught them to use swords and showed them all the Southern Water Tribe fighting methods and tricks. They've trained with the Kyoshi Warriors too. They learn a lot from the Warriors, but Hakoda always says he's glad they don't make him wear the traditional dress.

Then there's Aunt Toph. She hates the Aunt part, so we all just call her Toph anymore. She's blind, but since she's an earthbender she can see through her feet, which we all think is pretty cool. She's pretty independent, so she's never gotten married or settled down. She just sort of floats, going from the Southern Water Tribe to the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom. Mostly though she hangs out in Ba Sing Se with Uncle Iroh, teaching kids to earthbend. Every now and then she goes to one of the Earth Rumble competitions as the Blind Bandit, but she quit going every year cause she always won. She visits her parents like once a year to be nice, but she says she hates it. She's the only metalbender in the world, which is pretty cool. She knows a little sandbending too. She's probably everybody's favorite, except for Uncle Aang, of course.

Last but not least is Aunt Ty Lee. She joined up with the Kyoshi Warriors after the war, so she splits her time between Kyoshi Island and our family, since she's from the Fire Nation and grew up with Mom. She's got a little bit of humor and she's a crazy acrobat, but she's not exactly the brightest person I know. She doesn't have just a ton of backbone either, but she makes friends real easily so it's pretty hard not to like her. Everybody says she's amazing in a fight. I wish I could see her in action once.

There's lots of other people who are sort of in my family, like Jeong Jeong, who taught Kairi some firebending and helped take back Ba Sing Se at the end of the war. Then there's King Bumi. The guy's ancient 'cause he knew Uncle Aang _before_ he got frozen in the iceberg for a hundred years. He's a real nut, but when it comes to puns and riddles he's a genius. That's why he's a member of the White Lotus, just like Jeong Jeong and Uncle Iroh and Pakku, who's a waterbending master. There are a ton of other people I could list, but there's way too many so I won't. The point is, my family's huge. And it spans all four nations, which I think is pretty cool. How many people can say that?

Okay. Now that you know everybody, I'll get on with the story.

* * *

I think I said this in my profile, but I'll say it again. If there's ever anything that's not clear or if you have an idea you'd like to share, feel free to e-mail me! And write a review while you're at it. :)


	3. Chapter 2: Puzzles

Once again, Avatar is not mine. The OC's are. I think you already knew that, but I'm required to say it. :)  
Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 2: Puzzles

"I see them!"

All four cousins raced to the edge of the porch and looked up, shielding their eyes against the sun. Sure enough, they could see a black dot in the sky growing steadily larger. Uncle Aang was on his way.

Sokka and his family had reached the palace the day before. Now four of the cousins were standing on the porch, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the rest of the family.

One glance made it fairly obvious that the two sets of siblings weren't related. Kairi and Roku shared the same gold eyes and black hair as their parents; hers short and pulled back by a ribbon, his a shaggy mop like his father's had been at that age. Both sported clothes that were the same red as the Fire Nation banners flying atop the city.

Shann had her mother's brown hair, cut just above her shoulders. She was dressed in green pants and a white shirt, refusing time and again to wear the traditional Kyoshi dress. Hakoda's hair was drawn back in a Southern Water Tribe style, what their father called a "warrior's wolf tail." He was wearing the same dark green pants as his sister, but his shirt was a light blue, showing his mixed heritage. The siblings shared their parents' blue eyes and had the same build, though Hakoda was about two inches taller.

The speck drew nearer and slowly became distinguishable. A large furry head appeared with a blue arrow on the front. It was definitely Appa.

Uncle Aang smiled broadly and drew Appa around in a loop. Two boys with arrows on their own heads leaned out and waved at their cousins on the ground. A girl with her hair drawn-up Water Tribe style smiled eagerly from where she sat beside her mother. Another woman was also sitting in Appa's saddle. She didn't wave because she couldn't see. But she was still smiling.

Finally Uncle Aang allowed Appa to land in the courtyard. The four cousins on the porch leaped down and raced toward the sky bison. The twins leaped out of the saddle and rode toward their cousins on air scooters. Grinning broadly, they rode circles around their cousins until Hakoda and Roku each grabbed one and jerked them to a halt. The four boys wrestled with each other a moment, then the older boys spun the younger two around a few times before letting them down to greet the girls.

Gyatso and Liu looked exactly alike. Both had the blue arrow of a master airbender on their heads, and looked exactly as their dad must have at their age. They had his huge grin, and wore it all the time. Only their big blue eyes resembled Katara.

Aang's wife was already on the ground. Reena landed gracefully beside her mother, a smile on her face. They looked exactly alike: the same big blue eyes, the same brown hair done the same way. Even their blue dresses were similar.

Reena saw her cousins and broke into a run, a broad grin on her face. Hakoda caught her up in a fierce hug, then set her down so the others could have a turn. By the time they were all finished hugging each other and affectionately pulling hair and vigorously rubbing the twins' bald heads, the adults had reached them.

Katara hugged each of her nieces and nephews, making sure to quickly catch up with each one. Aang had a private joke for everyone. Toph was right behind him. Not the hugging type, she soundly clapped Hakoda and Roku on the back and they returned the gesture. Shann and Kairi got the same, though not quite as hard.

"Avatar Aang!"

Everyone turned to the porch, where four adults had appeared. Aang smiled and took a step forward.

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko stepped down into the courtyard and he and Aang bowed respectfully to each other. Then, abandoning all protocol, the two friends hugged each other. Mai, Sokka, and Suki were close behind the Fire Lord and the hugging began all over again.

"Let's get inside!" Toph called above the merriment. "I'm starving!" Everyone laughed. Gyatso and Liu exchanged devious glances and began to chant.

"Fi-re flakes! Fi-re flakes!" The rest of the cousins joined in and all seven of them were chanting. "Fi-re flakes! Fi-re flakes!"

"Alright!" Zuko cried above the noise. "I'll find some fire flakes!" He tried to look angry, but failed and ended up smiling. The cousins cheered.

"Until then," Mai said, hooking her arm through his, "let's get some food. Then at least Toph will be quiet."

Toph grinned and everyone headed inside, talking and laughing all the while. Their summer together had begun.

- -

"Alright, Little Flame," Hakoda said, stealing his bowl of fire flakes back from the twins and turning to Kairi. That was our nickname for my sister, both because of her firebending and her hot temper. Guy and Liu glared at Hakoda for taking their snack away, but he didn't care. "Tell us how it happened."

Everyone leaned in eagerly, all eyes on Kairi. She had sent them all word of her Agni Kai with TomTom, but none of them knew the details.

As soon as dinner was over we had all grabbed some fire flakes and raced for the gardens to spend time together alone. Now, with the sun just set, we were all sitting on a porch overseeing the gardens, bathed in torchlight. Shann was leaning against a pole, but the rest of us were sitting in a circle on the ground. Kairi, glad to finally be able to tell someone, launched eagerly into her tale.

When it comes to firebending, my sister's memory never ceases to amaze me. She can remember the slightest movement and recreate it afterwards. As she gave our cousins a move-by-move account of the Agni Kai, she kept looking at me as if to make sure she had it right. I didn't remember most of what she was telling, but I nodded like she was telling it right.

Finally she reached the end. There was a long moment of silence as the others processed what she had done. Or rather, what she _hadn't_ done. Finally Hakoda looked up with a smile. He reached in front of Liu and squeezed my sister's shoulder.

"Well done, Kai. You did good." Kairi glowed.

"Three cheers for Kairi!" Guy said. We all clapped loudly and grinned.

After that the conversation turned to I don't remember what. At some point during the conversation, Liu tried to airbend a few fire flakes out of Hakoda's bowl. The owner of his prize saw him just in time. Hakoda grabbed the flakes out of the air and gave Liu's head a playful shove.

"Get your own, Airhead." He wrapped his arms around the bowl as if to protect it with his life. We all laughed, and just as we were about to quiet down, Guy made his own attempt to steal the fire flakes. A mock scuffle ensued which just made everyone laugh harder. It went on like that for several minutes, with the twins continually doing things that kept us laughing until our stomachs hurt. Finally, mercifully, they stopped.

"Look at that," Reena said, when we were finally quiet again. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was staring up at something beyond the porch railing. We all turned to see what she was looking at.

"Wow," Guy said softly. His twin nodded.

"Yeah. Wow."

The moon had finally risen beyond the rooftops. It was completely full and a beautiful white. The sky around it was completely clear and full of stars. As a waterbender, Reena's bending was strongest when the moon was out, so of course she would notice it. But she was right. It was beautiful.

And yet, as the others all marveled at the moon, I found my eyes drawn to something else. Shann. A shaft of moonlight had fallen across her face, illuminating it. Her eyes twinkled brightly. As far as I was concerned she outshone the moon by far.

She started to turn around and I looked away quickly. I thought Hakoda was watching me out of the corner of his eye, but then he said something to Reena beside me and I wondered if he had been watching me at all.

The conversation started up again, but I couldn't concentrate. I nodded when people looked at me, smiled when everybody laughed. But my mind kept drifting back to Shann and the way she had looked in the moonlight. It was as if a fire had suddenly begun to burn inside of me. I'd never felt that way before. What was going on?

Finally Hakoda leaped to his feet.

"It's been a long day. What's say we turn in?" It was way late and we were all tired, but none of us was going to be the first to admit it. After Hakoda said it though it was okay to agree. We all stood, said "good-night", and headed inside to our respective rooms.

All the way down the hall I kept trying to puzzle out what had happened to me on the porch. Kairi gave me a strange look, but when I didn't offer to explain my mood she let it go. We reached our separate apartments and said "good-night." Kairi paused in her doorway a moment, watching me go down the hall towards my own rooms. I heard the door shut behind her as she finally gave up trying to figure it out and headed to bed. I decided I'd better follow her example.

It took an hour of staring at the moon before I finally fell asleep.

- -

The next day started out normal. The whole family was sitting in the courtyard by the garden, just passing time. Kairi and the twins were having a fast-paced argument over which element was better: fire or air. Roku and Reena were watching them and discussing the up-coming trip to Ember Island. Every now and then they would be dragged into the "discussion" to decide who had a better point. Then the debaters would go right back to arguing. Zuko and Aang were discussing something and Sokka was sitting with them, giving his opinion here and there. Mai and Suki were playing Pai Sho. Toph and Katara were sitting beside them and they were all talking about something.

Across the courtyard, beside the gardens, Hakoda and Shann were sparring. Roku smiled as he watched them. Even on vacation they couldn't lay aside their practicing.

- -

"Nice work," Hakoda panted, sheathing his sword.

"You too."

They shook hands and then collapsed, sitting on the ground with their legs sprawled out. Shann looked over at where her two airbender cousins were arguing with Kairi. They were all using their hands and talking very fast.

"Still arguing," she said, shaking her head. "They're crazy."

"The twins?" Hakoda asked, grinning.

"All of them." They watched the discussion for a bit. Liu got to his feet and hit his hand furiously several times, obviously trying to make a point. Kairi finally couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Liu turned red, embarrassed. Then he looked at Gyatso and they laughed too.

"Kairi's growing up," Hakoda said. "Slowly but surely." His sister nodded.

"She was always a pretty mature kid. But yeah. She has grown up."

"You know," Hakoda said, looking at his sister, "Roku was looking at you last night." Shann looked away.

"I know," she said. "I wish he wouldn't." She picked up a pebble and threw it.

"What's on your mind?" Hakoda asked, seeing her frustration.

"You know last month, when we went to visit Grandpa Hakoda?" Her brother nodded. "Well, right before we left, Karro came up to me and... he asked if I would marry him." Hakoda's eyes widened. "He'd made the necklace and everything. He really acted like he expected me to accept. What was I supposed to do?"

"I thought you were just friends."

"So did I! Apparently he doesn't see it that way. Well, I turned him down. He looked like I'd crushed him. It killed me to see him like that. But what else could I do?"

"Does anyone else know?" her brother asked.

"Just you." She looked over at Hakoda. "I just don't like him that way." She let out a big sigh. "I sort of like Roku, but right now I still feel bad about Karro and I'd rather not get involved in a relationship. He's just gonna have to wait."

"At least he's too shy to come out and ask you to marry him," Hakoda said. Shann smiled, just as he had intended.

"If he does, I just might hit him." Her brother laughed. They got to their feet and dusted themselves off.

"Come on," Hakoda said. "Let's go haul the twins off Kairi."

- -

We spent the day doing random things. I sparred with Hakoda and lost. We had a Pai Sho tournament, which I won, thanks to all the hours playing with Uncle Iroh. But Shann managed to hold her own against me until the very end. All the warrior training has made her a great strategist. And she's competitive. After lunch we all went out by the garden pond to kill some time. We ran around a little and had a splashing war in the water. Reena won, of course. Then we wore ourselves out playing tag and collapsed in the grass. Before we knew it, the day was over. None of us minded, though. The next day we would leave for Ember Island.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of action. Things will start rolling in the next chapter. I just had to set the scene. But while you're here, you might as well write a review. (hint, hint)


	4. Chapter 3: Ember Island

I don't own Avatar, okay? Why do you keep making me say it!!

Just kidding. The action gets turned up a notch in this next chapter. Enojoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Ember Island

"Yeah!"

"We made it!"

The twins leaped off the boat and into the surf. They started splashing each other and laughing. Finally Reena sent a wave crashing over them both. Totally soaked, they quit splashing and raced up the steps toward the house. Kairi dashed after them, stopping at the top to wave to the others on the beach before heading in. The older four cousins stayed on the beach to help unload the boat. Toph, who had a strong dislike of boats and flying craft because she couldn't see very well, looked as if she wanted to fall down and kiss the sand and never get up. Zuko and Mai were smiling and talking to each other about a particular summer they had spent there as teenagers. Appa landed on the beach and Aang took him off to the barn they had created for him.

Roku crossed his arms and looked up at the house, remembering all the summers he had spent there. It had been in the family for generations, a nice getaway for the Fire Lord and his family. The prince was looking forward to the summer.

He closed his eyes, imagining the days of swimming and playing in the sand. It was the evenings, however, that he was looking forward to the most. After dinner they would all go outside together. Sometimes they would sit on the porch and talk about things. The moon would rise, glittering on the sea. Fireflies would come out and the twins would go down to the beach and try to see who could catch (and then release) the most. The adults would all tell stories about their childhood. Those were the nights he loved, the ones he would remember forever.

"Roku!"

Hakoda's voice pulled him back to the present. He turned around to find his cousin standing on the deck of the boat. Roku held out his arms and caught the bag he was tossed. Setting it in the sand for someone else to carry, he turned and waited for another.

Kairi, having tired of being with her younger cousins, came running down the steps to the beach. Picking up the bag her brother had just set down, she hauled it up the steps and inside the house. Roku caught the next bag and handed it to Reena. The sooner they got everything unloaded, the sooner they could all go swimming.

- -

Hakoda and Roku dashed into the surf. They were met by a giant splash from Reena, who started laughing. Kairi had seen it coming and dove under the water. Now she surfaced, shaking her wet hair. They all laughed and a splashing war began. A moment later Shann and Gyatso joined them in the waves, splashing and laughing like the others. Toph had created a perfect miniature Ba Sing Se from sand, and Liu was busy trying to figure out a way to sandbend using airbending instead of earthbending. The adults were all sitting just beyond the reach of the waves, talking and laughing. Aang, feeling mischievous, created a huge wave and sent it crashing down on the children in the ocean. They all cried out as the cold water hit them, but they came up soaking wet and laughing. The women got splashed a bit in the process, so Katara drew the water off of them and sent it all over her husband. He laughed and let the water stay where it was, soaking through his clothes. Zuko smiled and rolled his eyes, and Sokka made some joke that made them all laugh. Liu finally gave up on sandbending for the day and went to join his cousins in the water. They all cheered and began to splash him.

Evening finally rolled around and they all ate dinner together. After that everyone went and sat on the porch the way they always did. The air was cool and the moonrise was fantastic. As soon as it got dark enough, Zuko and Kairi went down to the beach and started a fire. The whole family went and sat around it. For a while they just looked up at the clear sky, pointing out star constellations. Then someone asked for a story. That started a whole string of stories that went on late into the night. When they all finally went to bed hours later, everyone was completely worn-out and completely happy.

The summer was looking bright.

- -

Our second day on Ember Island looked good from the minute I woke-up. The sun was coming through the window and the sea outside was calm. There was so much we could do! I could hardly wait to get started.

We were all sitting on the porch after breakfast discussing all our options for the day when a messenger came up with a letter. It seemed somebody on Ember Island was having a huge dinner party, and all our parents were invited. We all knew that the party would go late into the night, so we would have the house to ourselves from dinner on. That opened up even more options.

After lunch we decided to hit the beach. There would be lots of other kids our age there. Maybe we could get an invitation to a party. Of course, as children of the Fire Lord, Kairi and I got invitations to most any party we wanted. A few years back we had created a game of seeing how many parties we could get invited to for who _we_ were, not who our parents were. Not that we turned down every invitation. Mom always said, halfheartedly, that it was polite to accept an invitation. Dad said it was politics not to. Kairi and I took that to heart, turning down invitations from anyone we didn't like. Unless, of course, the food would be good or there was nothing else to do.

My parents always marveled every time we went to the beach. When they were kids the only people there had been rich Fire Nation families. Now there were people from all over, coming to vacation on the island. Two Northern Water Tribe kids were splashing in the surf. A group of siblings from the Earth Kingdom were making things in the sand. Their sandbending wasn't very good, but it was the effort that counted.

The group of us set down our towels on a spare patch of sand. Guy and Liu dropped theirs and ran straight into the water. The blue arrows on their heads and backs of their arms and legs drew people's gaze, and a few kids went out after them. Reena just rolled her eyes. Kairi looked longingly at the sea, but stayed beside us older ones.

"Hey look!" Shann said. "Kuai ball."

We all turned and looked where she was pointing. A court had been marked out in the sand and a group of teenagers had set up a net. There were four of them, two on each side of the net. They were just messing around, hitting the ball back and forth.

"Let's see if they'll let us play," Hakoda said, starting for the net. We all headed after him. I turned back after a moment to see Kairi heading the other direction.

"Aren't you coming?" I called, motioning at the net. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll come watch in a sec." I shrugged and headed after the others. My sister had never been a big fan of playing Kuai ball.

By the time I reached the net the other four kids were all on one side and my three cousins on the other.

"You ready?" Hakoda asked as I took my spot in the back left corner. I nodded.

"Let's do this," I said. My cousin grinned.

A boy on the other team tossed Shann the ball. She bounced it a time or two before taking her position.

"May the best man win," she said.

- -

Kairi walked through the warm sand to the small string of shops at the top of the beach. Most sold drinks and food. A few had souvenirs, but she'd seen them all before.

She was almost there when she heard something that caught her attention.

"-kind of prince can't firebend?"

Kairi froze. Standing not far away was a group of boys around Roku's age. They were all obviously from rich families vacationing on the island. And they were talking about her brother.

"It wouldn't be so bad if he would fight back. Instead his little sister has to defend him because he's too cowardly to do it himself."

"I'm telling you, there's no honor in that family. Not any more. The Fire Lord himself betrayed us and joined the Avatar during the war. And his wife covered their escape when they got a group of convicts out of the Boiling Rock. They're both traitors. If it weren't for them, Fire Lord Ozai would have ruled the world. The Fire Nation would be the greatest of them all."

Kairi had never been so mad. She had moved up beside a shop so she could listen without the boys knowing she was there. To hear them talking about her family that way made her blood boil. She knew some of the richer Fire Nation families weren't happy with the way things had turned out, but this was crazy!

She was about to go out and give them a piece of her mind, but what they said next froze her in her tracks.

"What about the girl?" another boy said. "She's not bad. Sticking up for her coward brother. At least someone's got some honor."

"She's a lot like Princess Azula, being a firebending prodigy and all. They say she even knows some of Azula's tricks, like lightningbending."

"It's too bad her brother's keeping her from the throne. The last thing we need is a coward ruler. That's almost as bad as an honorless one."

Kairi snapped.

- -

I saw the ball coming over the net and dove for it, but I couldn't reach far enough. I hit the sand and the ball landed just inches out of my reach. It was just inside the boundary line. That was the final point. The other team had won.

I got to my feet and dusted myself off. The four of us looked at each other and grinned. It had been a close game. Fun too.

"Great game!"

It was the oldest boy who'd spoken. He looked about my age with a mop of blonde hair. He and the rest of the other team had ducked under the net and were coming toward us. We all shook hands. We congratulated them on their victory and they told us how well we had played. The last person to shake my hand was the blonde boy.

"That was a nice dive," he said with a smile. I grinned.

"That was a good shot." He laughed.

"I'm Kozin, by the way. That's my little brother, Lee, and his friends: Ari and Meeko." The three of them looked about Kairi's age.

"Prince Roku." I jerked my head at the other three and said, "They're my cousins." Unlike most people, Kozin didn't gape at my identity. Something flickered in his eyes and then it was gone, replaced by a grin. I liked that. I liked him too.

"No kidding! That's pretty neat." I shrugged. "You know," he said, "I'm having a big party tomorrow night. You guys should come. We're gonna have a Kuai ball tournament. Call it a rematch."

"Waddo you guys think?" I asked, looking at my cousins. Shann shrugged.

"There's nothing else to do." She was grinning as she said it. Spending so much time with warriors had made her extremely competitive.

"Sounds fun!" Reena said. I looked at Hakoda, who nodded.

"But this time," he said with a small smile, "we'll win." Kozin laughed.

"We'll see."

"There's Kairi," Reena said, pointing up the beach. Suddenly I realized she had been gone the whole time. What had kept her?

"She doesn't look too happy," Shann said. She was right. Kairi's fists were clenched, her expression grim.

"Gotta go," I said, turning to Kozin. "See you tomorrow night."

"I'm looking forward to it."

We waved at our new friends and then started up the beach toward Kairi. Shann was right. Not only was she mad, she was madder than I'd seen her in a long time.

We met about halfway up the beach at the same place we'd dropped our towels.

"What's going on?" Hakoda asked when we got close enough.

"What time's the party start tonight?" Kairi asked, dodging the question. Her voice told me she was just barely holding in her anger. Her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

"I don't know," he said. "It's a dinner party, so right before dinner." None of us saw the significance of the question.

"Good." Kairi bent and picked up her towel and started back up the beach.

"Why does it matter?" I asked curiously. Kairi turned around and for a second I glimpsed the full extent of her anger in her eyes. I knew what she was going to say even before she said it.

"There's going to be an Agni Kai on the beach tonight."

* * *

Before I tell you what happens next, how about a review? Huh, huh?


	5. Chapter 4: A Matter of Honor

No, I don't own Avatar. Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Matter of Honor

"Are you crazy?!"

Kairi ignored her brother and kept walking. She hadn't said a word since they left the beach. Her cousins had been forced to hurry to keep up with her fast pace. And she was still ahead of them. Roku ran up beside her and kept talking.

"Just because you're a great firebender doesn't mean you can run around fighting people!" Kairi kept her eyes on the house in front of them. "Agni Kais are serious deals! People get hurt! This guy won't hold back just because you're the Fire Lord's daughter!"

"I don't expect him too," Kairi said coldly, still not looking at him.

"You can't just go around asking for a fight!" Roku said, feeling himself getting angry at his sister. "You need to hold yourself back once in a while! Fighting won't solve your problems! Just because someone insults you-"

"Is that what you think?" Kairi asked, whirling. "That I just do all of this because I feel like it?! Because I don't! You know why I do it? I do it for you! Because you deserve better! This family has more honor than they'll ever understand! Someone's got to prove that to them, and it obviously won't be you!" Roku stared at her, shocked.

"We can't all sit back and expect everything to work itself out all the time," she continued, her anger steadily growing. "Sometimes you've gotta fight for things! And contrary to what you may believe, honor is actually something worth fighting for!"

With that she turned and walked off angrily toward the house. Roku stared at her as she raced up the steps and slammed the door behind her.

"Well that was nice," Hakoda said from beside him. Roku said nothing for a moment, just stared at the door his sister had gone through. Then he turned to Reena.

"I want you there tonight in case someone gets hurt," he said quietly.

"We'll all be there," Hakoda assured him. "Just in case."

- -

Kairi grabbed the ribbon off the table and wrapped it around her hair. She was wearing the black pants and red vest. She took another deep breath to make sure she was calm. Angry inside, but calm. She fought better if she kept her emotions under control. That was also the only way she could lightningbend.

Her mind went back to the conversation she had heard. She studied her reflection in the mirror. Was she really that much like Azula? The thought was disturbing and she quickly pushed it away.

Stepping over to her window she looked out at the sea. The reds and oranges and yellows of the sky told her that the sun was about to set. She let out another breath.

It was time to defend her family's honor.

- -

Roku had been sitting on the porch ever since their parents left, staring at the sea. His mind was in a whirl. Kairi had avoided him all day. She had avoided them all, really, but especially him. Her words kept running through his mind, an unending loop.

He heard the door open behind him and then Shann came and sat beside him at the top of the steps. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"She's right," Roku said finally. "I always thought she was just getting mad. I never thought about it being for me..."

"You know," Shann said, "for someone in the White Lotus, you're pretty slow."

"Thanks," he said, a small smile on his face.

"She's got a point though. Philosophy might solve our problems, but not unless somebody does something about it." She stood to her feet and looked down at her cousin. "This is a matter of honor for Kairi. Not just her honor either. It's about your whole family's honor. Don't be too hard on her." Roku nodded and pushed himself up.

"Come on," he said. "The sun's going down. We better get ready."

- -

Kairi stepped out onto the porch. The setting sun had turned the sea the colors of fire. Taking a deep breath, she drew her arm back and shot it forward. A bolt of blue lightning came forth. Satisfied, she nodded. She was angry, but her mind was made-up.

There would be no regrets about anything she did that night.

- -

We all gathered on a large expanse of beach not far from the house. The twins had drawn the boundaries of a court in the sand. My cousins and I were all gathered on one end, waiting for Kairi. Across the court stood a group of boys about my age. They were all from rich families and they looked rough. One boy was standing there looking smug. Though not the leader, he was the one my sister would be fighting. I sized him up, knowing that the others were doing the same. He looked strong. I hoped he wasn't as good at firebending as he probably was with a sword.

Kairi came around the corner. She walked toward the court, her face calm but determined. She wasn't worried. For some reason that made _me_ worried.

Our little group split in half so she could get through. Across the court, the boy stepped inside the boundary line, a mean smile on his face. Just before Kairi crossed the line, I grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and our eyes met. Suddenly I didn't quite know what to say.

"Be careful," I said finally. For a second Kairi didn't say anything. Then she nodded. She would do her best.

I let her go and she stepped inside the boundary. The older boy crouched, ready. There would be no bowing; there was no respect left between them. They were here to fight, and that was what they were going to do.

The two opponents circled for a long moment, feeling each other's defenses. Kairi just kept circling, waiting for him to strike. I knew from experience that she could wait forever to get what she wanted. Especially when it came to something like this.

Finally, after several agonizing minutes, the boy gave in. Kairi effortlessly dove away from his blow. Her feet had hardly touched the ground before her arm was moving, sending its own flame toward her opponent. A simple movement of his hands split the fire, sending it to either side of him, but Kairi had made her point. She was quick, very quick. Now we would see if he had learned his lesson.

A minute later he showed us that he hadn't.

He struck first again. Bad move. Even I knew that. I could tell from his face that he knew it too, but my sister's patient waiting was killing him. Kairi easily blocked his blow and retaliated so fast he hardly had time to think. One corner of her mouth was turned up slightly. She knew exactly what she was doing.

After that, the pace became so fast I could barely keep up with it. All I could see was the two of them moving fast with fire flying all around them. It looked like some kind of intricate dance. Kairi remained ever patient, waiting for her opponent to trip up. Every move she made was calculated, a small part of some larger strategy. She would wait as long as she needed to, dancing around his attacks. And then, quick as lighting, she would leap in and strike, leaving him with barely enough time to defend himself. For the first time I realized just how incredibly good Kairi was. Ten years of extra training on her was the only thing that had kept TomTom alive. This boy wasn't that lucky.

Suddenly I wasn't worried about my sister anymore.

The tide began to turn slowly as Kairi got serious. Her opponent rolled away to avoid a blow and ended up on his feet. Instantly there came a loud crack and a flash of blue, and then the sand right in front of him exploded. I turned and stared at my sister. She was standing with her right arm outstretched and her left pulled back by her chest. Her face was expressionless. I gaped at her. She had almost hit him with lightning.

The boy looked up at her and his face hardened. We all knew she had missed him on purpose. He knew it too. She had just given him a warning. His face hardened and he got to his feet. Things had just gotten deadly serious. It was time to settle the score.

From then on it went faster than ever. They stayed in the center of the sand court, fighting at a close range. That made it harder to escape the oncoming blows, but neither was going to back down. Their faces were hard and determined. They moved so fast I couldn't even see what they were doing; it was all a blur of flame and movement. All I could do was watch them exchanging blows fast as lightning and hope they both lived. Then a gap appeared in the whirling flames and I could see them both again.

Time slowed to a crawl, making every move perfectly visible. The boy spun away to escape a blast from my sister, and as he did he brought his leg up, creating a stream of flame. As he came round so did the flames, and they seemed about to envelop Kairi. Then her hands were out, bending the flames away from her. At the same time she brought her foot up beneath his leg and shoved up. He toppled over, landing on his back in the sand. Instantly Kairi was on him, her arm drawn back.

It was then that I remembered her words to TomTom. _"Count yourself lucky. Next time I won't hold back."_ Suddenly I knew what she meant to do.

I shut my eyes and turned my head away. There came the familiar sound of fire shooting. And then there was a loud scream. The scream of a boy in intense pain.

Kairi came past me, running as fast as she could. She ran down the beach and around the bend, out of sight. After she disappeared I turned back to the court. The boy was still in the same place. But now he was curled up in a ball on his side, clutching his face. His friends stood in shock, not knowing what to do. Reena was the first to move, running forward with her flask of water to see what she could do. I looked up at the stars, desperate to look away from the scene in front of me. I heard him whimper as Reena knelt next to him and set to work. And still his anguished scream rang in my ears.

I knew it would be ringing in my sister's ears for much longer.

* * *

While you're waiting for the next chapter, you might as well write a review. :)


	6. Chapter 5: Questions

No, I don't own Avatar. But Kairi and her fellow OC's are all mine. (cue the evil laugh)

Speaking of Kairi, what's happening to her? Let's go find out.

* * *

Chapter 5: Questions

Kairi ran as fast as she could, desperate to get away. She had shoved all her anger into that one burst of fire. It was only after the flames died away that the full force of what she had done hit her. And it had made her sick. Then she had seen Roku, turned away, unable to watch. That had been the final straw.

Finally she was forced to stop running before her lungs exploded. She clutched at a tree beside her to keep from falling over as she gasped for breath. While she waited for her wind to come back she took a look around.

She was on the top of a hill overlooking a small strip of the beach. Small waves were hitting the shore and then quietly retreating into the sea. The stars twinkled gently in the sky. A small breeze gently rustled the grass at her feet. The tree beside her was old and gnarled and twisted, but its branches still held green leaves. There was no outside noise, no bright lights. The whole picture was completely peaceful.

Kairi stared at the scene for a moment before she realized she tasted salt. She reached up and wiped away the few tears that had trickled down her cheeks. Her gaze turned from the peaceful scene before her to the hand that had just scarred someone for life. Had she really done it?

_"She's a lot like Princess Azula, being a firebending prodigy and all. They say she even knows some of Azula's tricks, like lightningbending."_

Then the boy's scream, ringing in her ears. It kept going, on and on and on...

"I'm not like her!" Kairi yelled, as if it would somehow make everything alright. _Am I?_ She pressed her forehead against the tree, sudden doubt filling her mind.

"I'm not," she whispered. But she wasn't convinced.

She stayed there for a long moment, not sure what to do. She didn't dare go back, not after what she had done. But where else could she go?

Slowly an idea formed in her mind. She felt her resolve begin to harden. Her hand against the tree tightened into a determined fist. She raised her head and looked back the way she had come, her face hard. She needed an answer, needed someone to settle the question once and for all.

And she knew just where to go.

- -

Kairi wrapped her fingers around the edges of the windowsill and started to pull herself up. There wasn't any light inside, but Reena was sitting on the porch so she had been forced to find another way. She couldn't help but think that it would have been so much easier if she had been anything but a firebender.

Finally she got her head over the windowsill. Her room was empty, thankfully. She slung first one leg and then the other over the windowsill and into the room. Her feet made no noise when they touched the floor, for which she was grateful. She wanted to be as silent as possible, just in case anyone was still in the house.

Quickly she changed, sliding into clothes that looked more like something from her destination. She also grabbed up what money she had. Finding a bag, she stuffed some extra clothes into it. That was all she needed.

Deciding to leave a note so they didn't worry _too_ much, she started for the entry of the house to get some paper. On her way there, she passed the Pai Sho board. Someone hadn't had time to finish their game. The White Lotus tile caught Kairi's eye. She picked it up and studied it a moment. Then her hand closed around it.

She had an idea.

- -

When I woke up, the sun was coming through my window again. The sea was shining and the sky was blue as ever. But for some reason it didn't feel right.

It all came back to me in a flash. I sat up fast, swinging my legs onto the floor. My mind raced back over the last night.

After the duel, Reena had done her best to help the boy, whose name was Mushi. She hadn't been able to do much. His friends had insisted on taking him home and we'd been all too happy to let them. As much as I wanted to help, I had been more concerned for Kairi. We had searched the house and the beach, then left Reena there while the rest of us spread out. None of us found her. We stayed up a while, thinking she'd come back later. Finally we gave up and went to bed. I heard our parents get back some time later, but nobody went to greet them. I don't know if I was the only one awake, or if we just wanted to put off telling them about the Agni Kai for as long as possible.

But morning had arrived, and it was all behind us. I wasn't looking forward to telling the adults what had happened, but it would be better that they heard it from us than from someone else. I could hear people talking, so at least someone was awake. I got out of bed and dressed, and then made my way to Kairi's room.

The first thing I noticed was that her bed was made. She hadn't gotten any sleep that night. I wasn't surprised. I hadn't gotten much myself. Her black trousers and red vest were neatly folded and set on the bed, so she had come home at some point. That was a relief.

I assumed she was at breakfast with the others and was about to go and join them when something caught my eye. Lying on top of her red vest was a folded piece of paper. There was a Pai Sho tile next to it, but I wasn't too surprised. Kairi was an avid player of the game and sometimes had tiles in her pocket. It had probably fallen out. The paper, however, was a bit strange. Curious, I picked it up and opened it.

- -

A few of my cousins were up eating breakfast, but the adults were all gathered on the back porch. All except Aunt Katara, who hadn't felt good when they got back and was still in bed. My parents were both in their robes drinking tea when I burst out onto the porch. Everyone looked up, a bit startled.

"What's with all the rush?" Aunt Suki asked. I ignored her. My eyes scanned the porch, looking for Dad. He was watching me, waiting for whatever I had to say. There was so much to cram in, but all I could get out was one sentence.

"Kairi's gone!"

* * *

Reviews, anyone?


	7. Chapter 6: Searching

For the millionth time, no I do not own Avatar. I only own the OC's.

Speaking of which, where's Kairi? I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out for yourself.

* * *

Chapter 6: Searching

Dad read Kairi's letter aloud. It was short, saying that she needed answers and not to worry because she'd be in good hands. At the end she said she loved us all. That was it. No real reason, no clue to her destination. Just a tiny note saying not to worry.

At that point we had to tell them all about the Agni Kai. Since Kairi was my sister, I decided it was my responsibility. None of the others objected.

The adults sat and listened to my story of the duel. I chose not to mention my fight with Kairi, but I told everything else. My cousins let me tell it my way without any interruptions. When I finished, no one said anything for a moment.

"Well, we know why she left," Uncle Aang said. Dad nodded and so did Toph. I didn't understand, but as long as they did that was alright.

"Where would she go?" Mom asked. She was white as a sheet. I had never seen her look scared, but she seemed pretty close.

"I'm not sure," Dad said. He seemed to think a moment.

"Tell us what to do, Zuko," Uncle Sokka said. Aunt Suki nodded. Dad looked at all of us, and I could see a plan forming in his mind.

- -

A plan that didn't include us.

As much as we protested, they insisted that we stay at the house. They told us to go swim or do something else to take our minds off of Kairi. As if.

Uncle Aang took Appa and flew over the island. Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki would comb one part of the island while Aunt Katara and Toph took the other. Dad and Mom were going to ask around and see if anyone had seen Kairi after the Agni Kai.

And we were going to sit in the house and do nothing.

Needless to say, I was mad. She was my sister, after all. And I felt somewhat responsible for what had happened.

We had been sitting there for half the day doing nothing when I finally snapped.

"I can't just sit here!" I said, getting to my feet. "I need to _do_ something!" The Pai Sho board was sitting on a table nearby and I kicked a table leg in frustration. A few pieces fell off the table. One of the twins quickly airbent them back onto the board in a little pile. Even madder at myself for letting my frustration show, I went out and sat on the steps, slamming the door behind me.

- -

Some time later the others all joined me on the porch. The adults all began to trickle in not long after. They all gave the same answer: there was no sign of Kairi. Somehow I had already known that would be the case.

Someone said Mom and Dad by Mushi's to make sure he was okay. He would live, but there would be a burn on his face for the rest of his life.

And still there was no Kairi.

Finally Aunt Toph and Aunt Katara came back. They were the last ones, except for my parents. They looked just as tired as everyone else had.

"I guess you didn't have any luck either," I said dejectedly.

"Nope," Toph said.

The two of them headed inside. We stayed on the steps where we were. None of us felt like talking, not even the twins. The time for Kozin's party came, but no one felt like going. Not with Kairi gone. The sun set and still we sat there. Finally Aunt Suki stuck her head outside and said we should all go to bed. Everyone but me got up and headed in. Reena turned in the doorway and looked back at me.

"Coming?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't get much sleep anyway." She shrugged and went inside.

For a long time I stayed there, watching the waves go in and out on the beach. I racked my brain for anywhere Kairi would have gone, but I couldn't think of any place that made sense. Finally I gave up and went inside. I needed sleep.

I went to my room and lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. All I could think about was Kairi. Memories flooded my mind, memories of our childhood together. We'd always been close, more like best friends than brother and sister. Kairi had always tried to keep up with me and make me proud, and I had always protected her. It was funny how the tables had turned. Now she was the one defending me...

The front door opened and closed and someone came into the house. It had to be my parents. Wondering if they had learned anything but not wanting to wake the others, I got out of bed and snuck down the hall.

"What do we do?" Mom was saying. I froze just out of sight. She sounded worried. They hadn't found Kairi. I wasn't surprised.

"We wait," Dad said. "I've sent word to people all over. If she turns up anywhere, we'll know."

"Anything could happen," Mom said.

"She can take care of herself," Dad said. He didn't sound too convinced. "I think this is probably something she needs to do. She wouldn't just run away otherwise."

"But what if someone finds her? What if she gets caught up in the rebellion? She doesn't know anything about the world. There are a million things that could happen. What if she gets capturd? What if she gets killed?" Mom's voice caught. She sounded about to cry. That shocked me. Mom never cried!

"Zuko, the Fire Nation is on the brink of war, and Kairi is out there somewhere all alone. Our daughter..."

That was where she lost it. She started crying. I couldn't believe it. I risked a peek around the corner, shocked. Her face was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking slightly. I think if Kairi had known she had made Mom cry, she would have come home as fast as she could. It was heartbreaking to watch.

Dad slid his arms around her and held her, gently stroking her hair.

"It's alright Mai," he said. "We'll find her. I promise."

I turned around, not sure what to do. Things in the Fire Nation must have been much worse than I had known. Kairi was a tough girl and could take care of herself. My parents knew that. But for them to be this worried, for Mom to be crying... Things had to be bad. And Kairi didn't know any of it.

- -

The morning was very somber. The cousins all ate breakfast together like always, but there were no witty jokes or comebacks. In fact, there was hardly any conversation at all. It was the same with the adults on the back porch. No one felt like saying anything. They were all thinking about Kairi.

Finally Zuko got up and left. He was going to take another look around and see if he could find anything. Mai went with him. Her eyes were strangely red, but no one had said anything. Roku kept his head down, pretending not to notice. He didn't want either of his parents to know he had seen his mother cry.

Aang had someone he was supposed to meet with, so he and Katara left a bit later. Sokka and Suki decided to go "take a walk." What that really meant was that tehy were going to search the beach again. Toph decided to go too. They offered to take the cousins with them, but no one felt like going. In the end they let them stay.

Having sat around all day the day before, the cousins tried to find things to do. It was obvious Kairi wasn't on the island, so there was no point in sending out their own search. They didn't feel like going to the beach either. Hakoda and Shann sparred a bit, but their hearts weren't in it and finally they gave up. Reena did a bit of waterbending on the back porch for a while. Her concentration wasn't what it usually was and in the end she went back inside. The twins did a bit of swimming but that grew old quickly. Roku just sat, lost in thought. Kairi was smart. She would have left them some clue to her destination. So where...?

After a while they all tired of the boredom and found their way to the entry hall. The twins sat down at the Pai Sho table for a game. Shann went over and stood next to them. They reset the tiles and were about to play when Liu said,

"We're missing the White Lotus tile."

"Is it on the floor?" Gyatso asked. He and Shann both scanned the floor, but the tile was nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong?" Roku asked from across the room.

"There's a tile missing," Shann said, turning around to see if it was behind her.

"Which one?"

"The White Lotus-"

The words had barely left her mouth before Roku leaped to his feet and took off running down the hall. They all stared after him in astonishment.

"What's with him?" Reena asked, coming back after going to get a drink.

"No clue," Hakoda said.

- -

Roku ran down the hall as fast as he could. The moment Shann had said a tile was missing, the wheels in his head had begun to turn. As soon as she said which tile, his idea had been confirmed. The White Lotus tile was one way members of the Order of the White Lotus had used to identify each other during the Hundred Year War. In fact they still used it. Kairi knew that. It would have been very easy for a tile to have gotten lost after he had kicked the table, but the White Lotus tile? No one had played Pai Sho since Kairi's disappearance, and now that tile was missing. And there was a tile sitting on Kairi's bed. It all fit together too well.

He felt like an idiot. Why had he not thought of it sooner?!

He reached his sister's room and rushed in. Nothing had been touched since she left. Her brush was still beside the mirror and her bags were still in a pile, unpacked. None of that mattered to Roku. His eyes were on his sister's bed. In the middle of it were the black trousers and red vest Kairi had worn for the Agni Kai.

Roku hurried over to the bed. Sitting facedown on the red vest, was the Pai Sho tile he had seen the day before. It was sitting right next to where the note would have been. He had just been too curious about the piece of paper to care about the tiny wooden tile beside it. Hardly daring to hope, he picked it up and turned it over.

On the front was the White Lotus symbol.

Roku let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. Then his face broke into a smile. He knew exactly what his sister was trying to tell him.

"Good job, Kai."

- -

Roku hadn't been gone more than a moment before he came running back. They could all hear him all the way down the hall. Finally he came into view, breathing hard but with a gleam in his eye.

"What's going on?" Hakoda asked, getting to his feet.

"How fast could Appa get to Ba Sing Se?" Roku asked, ignoring the question his cousin had just asked. Hakoda did some fast calculating.

"A couple of days, depending on the weather and stuff. Why?"

Roku held up his left hand. He was holding the White Lotus tile.

"Because that's where Kairi is."

The others stared at him for a moment, not quite sure how he had reached that conclusion. Then Shann's eyes widened in understanding.

"The Order of the White Lotus," she said. Roku nodded. He was grinning like a fool. The others began to grin too as they saw what he was getting at.

"Who in the White Lotus would she go to if she needed answers?" Roku asked.

"Uncle Iroh," Reena gasped.

"Exactly."

* * *

Come on! You know you wanna write a review! It's not like you have anything else to do, right?


	8. Chapter 7: Answers

I've said it before, I'll say it again. I don't own Avatar. Iroh is included in that. Roku and his fellow OC's are mine, but not the others.

I have to ask. How many of you in the last few chapters have asked yourself, _What would Uncle say?_ If you did, you're about to get an answer.

* * *

Chapter 7: Answers

After leaving the house Kairi had gone down to one of the docks and spent the rest of night. In the morning she had managed to hitch a ride with a man who was returning to the Earth Kingdom. When they finally reached the mainland she had bought some food and water and an Ostrich horse and quickly made her way to Ba Sing Se. She'd traveled as fast as she could, stopping to sleep a bit only when she got tired. Roku would probably come after her once he found the Lotus tile. She knew her big brother well enough to know he would be the first to check her room. There were a few things she had to take care of before he found her.

She had caught a small nap against the outer wall of the city and had been at the transit station first thing that morning. Unwilling to part with her Ostrich horse, who she had named Ozzie, she had been forced to put him in a large crate in order to get him on the train. As soon as they got off she had found a zookeeper who would stable him for a short time, and then had started picking her way toward her destination. She had only been to Ba Sing Se a few times, but she stopped to get directions from an old man drinking tea before starting out. Now she was almost there.

She turned the last corner and there it was. The Jasmine Dragon, the best teashop in Ba Sing Se, and possibly the world. The fact that it was owned by a firebender might have caused a stir had that firebender not also been in charge of liberating the city from the Fire Nation at the end of the war. As it was, the whole city adored him, and all kinds of people came to his shop daily for advice or tea or good music or a game of Pai Sho or just to sit and talk in a pleasant atmosphere.

Kairi walked up to the door of the teashop and froze for a moment. She had spent the whole trip writing a speech, and now she couldn't remember any of it.

The door opened in front of her and she found herself staring at a boy a year older than she was and a couple inches taller. He had brown eyes, a neat but shaggy mop of brown hair, and a green apron over his clothes.

"You gonna come in?" he asked with a friendly smile.

He held the door open and Kairi stepped inside. The familiar smell of various hot teas filled the air and it calmed her down a bit. There were people scattered about the teashop, drinking tea and talking. At one table a Pai Sho board had been set up and two older men were playing. One was Jeong Jeong, a fellow firebender and member of the Order of the White Lotus. The other was Uncle Iroh.

"Kairi!"

The owner of the teashop stood as Kairi came over. She grinned in spite of herself. He looked just the same as he always did.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to visit," Uncle Iroh said after they had hugged each other.

"I didn't really know I was coming," she said. He shrugged. It didn't matter.

"Jeong Jeong, you remember my niece?" The other man smiled.

"Of course. How could I forget her? She looks exactly like her father." He bowed and Kairi did the same. Iroh grabbed another chair and pulled it over.

"Sit down, sit down." Kairi sat. Iroh did the same. "Osan! Get my niece some jasmine tea." The boy who had let Kairi in nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

"Uncle," Kairi began, "I need to talk to you about-"

"Not now," Iroh said. "Drink some tea first. We can talk once I finish my game." Kairi nodded. She should have known. She glanced over at Jeong Jeong, who was studying the board. One corner of his mouth was turned up in a small smile.

"Now," Iroh said, returning his attention to the Pai Sho board. "Whose turn is it?"

- -

"I told you! I'm going by myself." Roku tossed his bag onto Appa's back. His cousins were all standing behind him, their own bags in hand.

"She may be sister," Hakoda said, "but she's my cousin. I'm coming, at least."

"No, you're not. You have to stay and explain to them what's going on."

"We wrote them a note," Gyatso said.

"And it'd only take one of us anyway," Liu pointed out.

"That's my dad's sky bison you're taking," Reena said, arms crossed.

"Look," Roku said, turning around. "I won't even be gone that long. I'm just gonna get Kairi and bring her home."

"And you need a whole bag for that?" Gyatso asked sarcastically.

"This'll probably turn into some big, exciting trip, and we'll all still be stuck here at the beach," Shann said. "I don't think so."

"If nothing else we'll make the ride interesting," Hakoda said with a small grin. Roku opened his mouth to protest, but it turned into a sigh.

"You wrote a note?" he asked Gyatso lamely. His cousin nodded.

"It explains the Lotus tile and everything," Shann said, her mouth curving ever so slightly into a triumphant grin. Roku was beaten, and they all knew it. So did he.

"Can Appa hold all of us?" he asked, looking at Reena. She grinned and nodded. Roku let out another big sigh. "Fine."

The twins slapped high-fives.

- -

Kairi downed the rest of her tea in a single gulp. Her eyes never left the Pai Sho board. They'd been there for the past hour.

Uncle Iroh and Jeong Jeong were masters at the game. Both had spent time in the Fire Nation army, and also time running from that same army. They understood strategy.

Jeong Jeong had been studying his options for a whole three minutes. Finally he picked up a tile and moved it to another space.

"Not bad," Uncle Iroh said. He picked up one of his own tiles and moved it. A big smile stretched across his face. "I win."

Jeong Jeong shook his head. Then he looked up, a smile on his own face.

"You still have it, my friend. Well done." He held out his hand and they shook.

"And you, my friend."

"It's been a pleasure," Jeong Jeong said, getting to his feet. "It was good to see you again, Kairi." She gave him a respectful nod and a smile.

"And you, sir."

Jeong Jeong turned and made his way out of the teashop. He said something to a sweeping Osan, who looked up and smiled. A moment later the door closed behind him.

Kairi returned the chair she had been using and sat down in Jeong Jeong's. She wondered where to start, but in the end she needn't have bothered.

"I'm going to go make some tea," Iroh said. "I'll be right back." Kairi nodded and her uncle disappeared into the kitchen.

While she waited, she looked around the teashop. There were several tables placed strategically so the place still had a lot of room. The walls were a very pale green so that the place had life but not too much. It was a very peaceful and relaxing place.

Finally Iroh came back holding a cup of steaming tea. Kairi knew he had probably firebent to heat the tea faster. He sat down across from her and took a sip of tea to test it. Then he gave a satisfied nod. He set his cup down on the Pai Sho board, careful not to set it on any of the tiles. Then he looked at Kairi.

"You wanted to talk about something?" He lifted his cup and took a drink.

"Do you think I'm like Azula?" Kairi blurted. Iroh didn't react the way anyone else would have. He didn't gag on his tea, and his eyes didn't get wide. Instead he calmly finished his drink and set the cup down, and then said,

"Why do you ask?"

The whole story tumbled out. Everything from the beach to the Agni Kai. Iroh didn't say anything the whole time. He simply listened to her talk, calmly sipping his tea all the while. Finally Kairi ran out of story. And of air.

"Well," Iroh said, fingering the handle of his teacup, "you look a bit like her and you have many of her skills. But that is still not a question I can answer. Do _you_ think you are like Azula?" Kairi stared at him, a bit surprised.

"Do I...? I don't know." Iroh nodded.

"It is what is inside that matters. You must look inside yourself for the answer to your question. Do you think you are like Azula?"

Kairi bit her lip, thinking hard. Her mind went back to the Agni Kai and how she had scarred her opponent. She remembered the anger she had felt at him and at the way he had talked about her family. Then she remembered the guilt and the tears...

"No," she said, looking up. "I don't think I am."

"Good," Iroh said, standing. Seeing Kairi's puzzled expression, he explained. "If you think you are, then you are. If you think you can, then you can. If not, then you aren't and you can't. That's all there is to it." Kairi still didn't get it, but she nodded like she did. Iroh turned to take his teacup to the kitchen, but then he turned back.

"How long will you be staying?" he asked. Kairi shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure. Until someone shows up to get me, I guess." Iroh nodded.

"Osan! Come find my niece an apron. She'll to be staying with us for a while." He looked at Kairi. "You can help me serve tea." Kairi grinned and shook her head.

Osan leaned his broom against the wall and came over.

"Come on," he said. "I'll take you to the kitchen. Maybe we can find one that fits. Most of them are your uncle's size." He smiled and she did too.

"So is he really your uncle?" he asked as they walked toward the back.

"Actually he's my dad's uncle. I just call him Uncle Iroh." Osan nodded.

"I didn't think you looked that old," he said. He grinned and Kairi grinned back. Maybe some good would come of the whole mess after all.

* * *

Aw come on! Write a review! Pleease? (makes sad face)


	9. Chapter 8: The Calm before the Storm

Sadly, I still don't own Avatar. Probably never will, but I can dream, right?

Shann thinks this will turn into some big adventure. Will it? Well if you really want to know, you'll just have to keep reading.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Calm before the Storm

"Land, ho!"

The whole group all looked over Liu and Appa's heads. Sure enough, they were nearing land. It was welcome news. Appa was a big animal with a big saddle, but there were five of them in it. Needless to say, it was getting cramped. Plus the weather had been rough that night, so they were even shorter on sleep than they would have been.

"There's a town right, there," Hakoda said, pointing. "Let's go ahead and land. We can pick up some supplies there."

"Might as well stick around and spend the night," Roku said. "Kairi will be almost to Ba Sing Se by now, and Appa needs a rest. Besides, I could use a break myself." The others nodded. If he was okay with it, so were they.

"It'll be nice to stretch my legs without stepping on someone else's," Reena said. The others nodded. It was sort of funny, but not enough to bother laughing about.

"One landing, coming up!" Liu said.

- -

The landing was an easy one, thankfully. The interest the sky bison drew, however, was insane. They were barely on the ground before a group of little kids appeared, asking all kinds of questions.

"Is that a sky bison?"

"Are your tattoos real?"

"Is the Avatar your dad?"

"Can you really airbend?"

The twins, glad to be the center of attention, grinned at each other. They hopped onto their air scooters and began to ride around, making the little kids gasp. Then they went in to all sorts of little tricks that required airbending. Reena just rolled her eyes.

"They're _exactly_ like Dad."

"You mean they have a sense of humor?" Hakoda asked jokingly. Reena stuck her tongue out at him.

"No. They're both crazy and they let all that attention go to their heads." She turned and started walking in the direction of the market, leaving her brothers to entertain the small crowd they were drawing.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get what we need and try to find a place to stay." The other three exchanged a laughing grin before running after her.

- -

Kairi woke-up to a stream of sunlight coming in through the window in her room. She grinned, remembering where she was. Uncle Iroh's small apartment above his tea shop. It was still early, so there wasn't much activity outside.

Getting up from her mat on the floor, Kairi dressed quickly and splashed some water on her face before stepping out into the main room of the apartment. It was very simple, just like the two bedrooms. There was also a small bathroom and that was the extent of the apartment. It was small, but Uncle Iroh had put his own special touches all over it, making it seem very homey.

Kairi slipped out of the apartment and down the stairs. There was a door at the bottom that opened out onto a street. Right next to it was a back door to the kitchen. After looking around for a moment, Kairi opened the kitchen door and stepped inside.

The tiny kitchen already smelled like tea. Osan was over by the stove, brewing a pot of Iroh's famous jasmine tea. He looked up and smiled when she came in.

"You want some tea?" he asked, motioning at the pot. "It'll wake you up."

"Sure." Kairi walked over and they both waited for the tea to finish.

"You much of a tea person?" Osan asked, watching the pot. Kairi shrugged.

"If Uncle Iroh makes it, I'll drink it." Osan smiled.

"He is pretty amazing. Quirky, but amazing." He checked the pot again. "I think it's done. He grabbed two cups and poured the tea into them. One he handed to Kairi and the other he took for himself.

"As long as I work here, I get all the free tea I want," he said, taking a drink. Kairi did the same. It was good.

"So you live here with him?" she asked, remembering the mat he had set up in the main room of the apartment the night before.

"Pretty much. My parents died a while back and Iroh offered me a job at the teashop. He gives me everything I need and a little extra money. Actually, I think he was getting kind of lonely since nobody was living with him anymore."

"Sorry to put you out of your room," Kairi said. Osan shrugged.

"I don't mind. I'm sleeping on a mat either way."

At that moment Iroh came around the corner and saw them both standing there.

"Good!" he said. "You are both awake. Our first customer is here. He wants some green tea." Osan gave Kairi a wink.

"Coming right up," he said.

- -

We spent the remainder of the afternoon exploring the town. The others had a great time. Reena wandered the market, looking at trinkets. Hakoda and Shann found a retired soldier and they compared notes on some things. The twins, of course, had a crowd of followers to entertain. They loved every minute of it.

I, on the other hand, was eager to go. I knew my cousins had been cramped and tired and ready for a break. But they wouldn't have said anything unless I did first, so I had taken the initiative and suggested we stop. As the day wore on, I began to regret it.

By the time night fell, I was in the verge of deciding to leave them all and go on by myself. The only thing that stopped me was the knowledge of how mad they would be. I couldn't do that to them.

Or maybe I could.

I waited until Hakoda and the twins were asleep before getting to my feet in the room we had rented. The two girls had the room next door. Grabbing the money I had left, I slipped outside. I didn't take my bag. If I left it, maybe they would think I had gone for a short morning ride with Appa.

I slipped downstairs in the tiny inn and made my way to where we had left Appa. He was lying just where we had left him, chewing grass. He looked up as I got close.

"Hey," I said quietly. "You ready for a ride?"

"I thought you might show up."

I froze. A figure stepped out of Appa's shadow, arms crossed across their chest.

"Trying to leave us?" Shann asked, leaning up against Appa's furry side.

"Not exactly," I said. There was a hint of anger in my voice.

"Look," Shann said, softening a bit. "I know you're worried about Kairi. We all are. But you said yourself she's probably already in Ba Sing Se-"

"I just said that so you wouldn't worry!" I turned away, holding my fists in the air. "I've always tried to protect her. And now, the one time that it really mattered..." I let my fists fall. "I couldn't do it. If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself."

"It's not your fault," Shann said.

"Yeah it is." I turned back around. "Things are getting bad in the Fire Nation. The rich families, the army, even some of the common people. They're not happy with the way the war turned out. They've just never been organized enough to do anything about it. But now there's a guy called the Flame who wants to try and take the country back. No one knows who he is, but they say he's raising an army. There's a rumor going around that they might even try to revolt."

"I knew it was bad," Shann said, "but I didn't know it was _that_ bad."

"Kairi doesn't know most of it. She knows there are people who aren't happy, but she doesn't know they hate us. I've tried to keep as much from her as I can. If I'd told her, or if I'd gone with her to buy the stupid drink, all this might not have happened."

"She's not a kid anymore," Shann said. "You can't protect her forever."

"I know," I said. "But when I look at her I still see a girl..." I shook my head.

"If they _do_ rebel," I continued, "they'll need a new Fire Lord. Azula's gone insane and her father can't firebend anymore. Neither can I. My parents are viewed as traitors, and so is Uncle Iroh. That leaves Kairi." Shann's eyes widened.

"Do you think they'd...?"

"I don't know," I said. "She hasn't been around long enough to do anything they would consider truly traitorous. She's already fought two Agni Kais and won, both against people older than she was. That proves she's an _amazing_ firebender. And she values honor, something they don't think our family has anymore. She's perfect."

"She wouldn't join them though," Shann said.

"I doubt it. I just don't want her to get caught up in it."

"If it really happens," she said quietly, "we'll all be caught up in it. Every single person. It's better for her to know ahead of time."

"I know," I said. "When we get to Ba Sing Se I'll tell her everything."

"You might not make it to Ba Sing Se if you don't get some sleep," she said with a yawn. "I need some too. I've been out here forever waiting for you to show up!"

"Blame your brother," I said. "He wouldn't go to sleep."

"As long as the twins get sleep," she said. "They're the ones controlling Appa. I'll kill 'em both if someone falls asleep at the reins."

"We might _all_ be dead then," I said. Shann hit my arm.

"Come on. Hakoda wants to head out early. Let's try and get some sleep in before that." She started back toward the inn and I headed after her.

* * *

Little bit of conspiracy there. But you know what would really make this even better? Some reviews.


	10. Chapter 9: Beauty from Flame

No I don't own Avatar. There. I said it. Again.

Yes, there is a hint of romance in this chapter. Sorry to all of you who don't like that kind of stuff. I'm not too big on it myself. But I have some friends who probably would kill me if I didn't put just a little in here somewhere. (You know who you are.)

* * *

Chapter 9: Beauty from Flame

The day had flown by for Kairi. She had swept, washed tables, learned to make several kinds of tea, and chatted with several of her uncle's regular customers. Everyone talked and laughed. In between waves of mass tea ordering, Iroh would pull out one of his many instruments and play something. Kairi was beginning to think she should run away to visit him more often.

"This is a great place," she commented to Osan as they wiped down tables.

"Pretty much," he said. "Good music, good conversation, good food. Good tea."

"You can't leave that one out," Kairi said with a smile.

"I hope he's not working you too hard."

The two of them looked up to find a man standing before them. He wore a small pair of spectacles and a green robe with the symbol of the Earth Kingdom on the front. There was a smile on his face and a fancy, rounded hat on his head.

"Good day, Your Highness," Osan said cheerily. Kairi's jaw dropped.

"And who is this young lady?" the Earth King asked, turning to her with a smile.

"Kairi," she said quickly. "Iroh's my great-uncle."

"Pleased to meet you, Kairi." He looked around a moment.

"Iroh!" he called. "How about giving these two the night off?"

"Of course," Iroh said, a big grin on his face. "They have earned it."

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked, even as Osan took off his apron.

"I suggest you go before he changes his mind," the Earth King said with a smile. They all knew Iroh never changed his mind once it was made up.

Kairi grinned. She took off her apron and set it on a chair beside Osan's before hurrying outside after him.

"You didn't tell me the Earth King came here!" she cried.

"Must've slipped my mind," Osan said innocently. Then he grinned. "He's a fairly regular customer. Ever since Iroh liberated Ba Sing Se."

"You mean ever since he discovered Uncle Iroh's tea," Kairi said. Osan laughed.

"So what should we do?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I'm new here. You decide." Osan thought a moment and then smiled.

"I've got an idea."

- -

"Wow," Kairi said. "This is amazing."

They were sitting on the roof of Iroh's apartment. Above them the stars were perfectly clear. The city around them was full of dots of white coming from strategically placed lights. They could just make out the music coming from the teashop below.

"It's my favorite place to come at night," Osan said. They sat down on the roof and stared up at the stars for a moment.

"So is there anything else I should know about you?" Kairi said with a smile. "Besides the fact that you're an avid tea drinker and stargazer."

"Well," Osan said, "I can earthbend. Everybody says I'm pretty good, too. But I'm not near as good as Toph."

"You know Toph?" Kairi asked.

"Sure. She taught me for a while. Do you know her?"

"Know her? She's practically part of my family! She's the only person I know who can call the Avatar 'Twinkletoes' and get away with it." Osan laughed.

"Seriously?" Kairi nodded and he shook his head. "She's got nerve." He looked over at her. "So you know the Avatar too?"

"He's my uncle. Well, okay, not really. But he's a really close friend of my parents so he's basically my uncle. My dad taught him to firebend."

"That's pretty cool," he said. She nodded. "So how'd you end up here?" he asked curiously. Kairi looked away and he quickly backtracked. "Sorry, bad question."

"No, it's okay," she said. She sighed. "We were at the beach, my whole family, and I heard these guys talking 'bout my family and how there wasn't any honor left in it. I got mad and challenged one of them to an Agni Kai."

"A fire duel?" She nodded.

"Well I fought him and I won. I knocked him down and then..." She licked her lips. "Then I hit him. He'll have the scar for the rest of his life. I didn't mean to do it. I just got so _mad_. And now I feel terrible... I wish I were anything but a firebender."

"Why?" Osan asked.

"Because! Waterbenders can heal. Earthbenders can build. Air benders are, well, airbenders. All fire can do is hurt people."

"That's not true," he said. "Without fire we wouldn't be able to stay warm in the winter. Or have light at night. Or make tea." Kairi shrugged. She wasn't convinced. Osan got to his feet and held out his hand to her.

"Let me show you something."

- -

"Open your eyes," Osan said. Kairi did. For a moment she just stared, not knowing what to say. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful."

She was staring at a tiny square. It was empty except for a three-level fountain in the middle. Lit torches were spaced around the square. There were also candles floating in the bottom level of the fountain. A few fireflies flitted about, adding their own light. There was a very simple beauty to the whole place.

Kairi went and sat down on the stone rim of the fountain. Her eyes roamed around the square, taking it in.

"See?" Osan said, sitting down beside her. "Fire can be beautiful."

She nodded and turned to him with a smile. There was something in his eyes... Was it possible that he was talking about more than just the lights? It felt almost like they were having an entire conversation just through a look...

Finally Kairi looked away.

"It's getting late," she said. "We should get back." Osan nodded and they both got to their feet.

They walked past the torches and headed for the street. Kairi stopped in the entrance and turned around for one more look at the tiny square, bathed in firelight. A small smile touched her face. Maybe, just maybe, fire wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Yes, it was slow. Sorry to those of you who didn't like it. But that doesn't mean you can't still write a review!


	11. Chapter 10: Company

Still don't own Avatar. Why I do I have to keep saying that? But all the OC's are mine to do with as I will.

Sorry about the slow pace, everybody. Hang in here with me for another chapter or two and I promise we'll get in to the good stuff. And yes, all of this does come in to play in the story later. It's not just something I added at the begining because I could. There really is a point.

* * *

Chapter 10: Company

"There it is!" Gyatso called.

Everyone in the saddle sat up and rubbed their eyes. Morning had arrived. Sure enough, there was the impenetrable outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Earth Kingdom soldiers had once joked that the only way to take the city was from the inside. Then Azula had gone and done it. No one used the saying any more.

"Go ahead and fly over the walls," Hakoda said. "They won't worry if they see a sky bison."

"Not that they'd worry anyway," Liu said quietly. Sometimes Hakoda acted as though the war were still going on.

They flew over the wall and the twins waved at the guards, who waved back. Most of them smiled. A few even grabbed their comrades and pointed. The only sky bison in the world was flying into their city. The cousins in Appa's saddle just grinned. They were used to that reaction.

"You'd think they'd never seen a sky bison before," Shann said jokingly. The others just laughed.

- -

Kairi stared at the pot on the stove, waiting for the tea to finish. There was no one in the teashop yet, but Iroh always liked to have a pot of his famous jasmine tea ready. Then all he had to do was warm it up with his firebending.

Jeong Jeong had stopped by not long before, and he and Iroh had discussed something in very low voices for several minutes. Kairi had suspicions that it had something to do with the White Lotus. Then Jeong Jeong had left, saying he was on his way to Omashu to see King Bumi. He had also sent his regards to Roku.

Finally the tea was done. Kairi moved it off the stove and looked around for a cup. Uncle Iroh would want to try it and make sure she had done it right.

She had just finished pouring the tea when Osan stuck his head into the kitchen.

"You've got visitors." He gave her an encouraging wink and left to finish sweeping by the door. Kairi was still staring at the spot where his head had been when someone else came into view.

Roku.

"Hey," he said. They stared at each other awkwardly for a long moment.

"I guess you figured out the tile," Kairi said. Roku nodded.

"That was pretty smart." Another awkward silence. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah," she said finally. "I think I did."

Suddenly she flung her arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you again," she said.

"You too." He hugged her tight. Then he tried to look stern. "Next time you decide to run away," his face broke into a smile and he grabbed her shoulders, "you better take me with you." Kairi grinned back.

"I'll try and remember."

"You better." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on. I brought a few friends that want to see you too."

They stepped out of the kitchen to find the others all sitting at a table with Uncle Iroh, who was drinking tea. The cousins all jumped up as soon as they saw Kairi. They raced forward and created a huge group hug, with Kairi sandwiched in the middle.

"Everybody sit down," Roku said when they finally let go. "There's something I need to tell you. You might as well stay, Uncle. Maybe you know something I don't."

The group all sat down at the table, pulling up extra chairs. Kairi motioned Osan over. He set down his broom and dragged up his own chair. It was a bit crammed at the table, but not bad. It felt a bit like a traditional war meeting.

"Alright," Roku said. "There have been rumors of a rebellion in the Fire Nation."

- -

I told them everything I knew. I also expressed my theory that they might try and win Kairi over. She didn't seem too shocked by that. They all said nothing the whole time, just let me talk. Shann, of course, knew the whole thing. All she was listening for were the details. Hakoda had seen it coming to some extent. Kairi seemed to know something, but she didn't offer to share it. The other three were fairly shocked. They, like Shann, hadn't known it was that bad. Osan's eyes were huge. He had no idea. Uncle Iroh just calmly sipped his tea the way he always did.

Finally I was done. They all sat in silence, processing the load of information I had just dumped on them. After a moment Kairi looked up.

"If that's all true," she said, "then you might be in danger, Roku. The boys on the beach were talking and they said it was a shame that you were born first. They acted like I should get rid of you. They might try and kill you so I can be the next Fire Lord."

"Kairi might be in danger too," Hakoda said. "She fought someone for saying things along those lines. They may decide she's not worth it."

"That's true," Uncle Iroh said. We all turned our attention to him. "A member of our organization, Roku, has joined the Sons of Fire, as they call themselves. He is sending us word on their movements. There is also a man on Ember Island who is part of our organization. I will send word to him if we learn anything significant.

"Once you get home, send someone to the beach every day. Look for a man who has a Pai Sho board and is waiting for someone. You know what to do after that." I nodded. I knew all the ways to prove myself a member of the White Lotus.

"I'll remember." Uncle Iroh stood like everything was finished.

"How long will you be staying?" he asked.

"Not long," Hakoda said. "It'll take us a couple of days to get back."

"At least you can spend the night," he said. Hakoda shrugged.

"Alright." Uncle Iroh grinned.

"Good!" he said. "I will go make us some tea." Kairi and Osan shared a look.

"If you stick around long enough, he'll have you serving it," my sister said with a small smile.

- -

We spent the day in the teashop, talking with all the customers. The Earth King came by that evening and told a story about how our parents had rescued him when Azula took Ba Sing Se. Then he talked about how Uncle Iroh and his friends in the White Lotus took the city back. We all knew both stories already but he was actually a pretty good storyteller so they seemed new. He also sent his regards to all our parents, even to Mom, who had been in on Azula's plan to take Ba Sing Se. With the war behind us, lots of people like him have put the past behind too.

Uncle Iroh's apartment was a little cramped that night. The three girls shared one of the bedrooms, and us boys had moved a bit of furniture to make some space in the main room of the apartment. Uncle Iroh had offered up his room but we had refused. Even so, there was much more space in the apartment than in Appa's saddle, and we slept better than we had since leaving.

The next morning we all got up early. Uncle Iroh insisted on making us breakfast and some of his famous jasmine tea. When we finished eating, we grabbed our things and headed out.

Everybody hugged Uncle Iroh. Kairi was the last. I think she hugged him for a split second longer than the rest of us.

"Remember what I told you," he said.

"I will," she promised.

"Come back soon," he called when she reached the door.

"I will," she repeated, a smile on her face.

Osan was sweeping by the door. He had given each of us a nod and a smile as we left. Kairi stopped as she passed him.

"Take care of Ozzie for me," she said. She had absolutely refused to sell the Ostrich horse, and we had refused to let her ride him home. She was going on Appa with us and Ozzie was staying where he was. Finally Osan had offered to take care of him until she could come back.

"He'll be fine," Osan promised. "You'll have to come back and visit him soon." Something passed between them and Kairi gave a small smile.

"As soon as I can," she said.

"Don't forget what I told you about fire."

"I won't."

They exchanged smiles and then Kairi joined the rest of us outside on Appa. The twins both leapt onto the sky bison's head so there would be a bit more room for us all in the saddle.

"Yip yip!" they called. A moment later we were airborne. We all waved to Uncle Iroh and Osan until they disappeared from view, hidden by a building.

We soared over the buildings of Ba Sing Se and then out across the farmlands separating the city's outer and inner walls. It wasn't long before the outer wall came into view. Soon we were flying over it, and then we were past it.

"Ember Island, here we come!" Guy yelled.

* * *

Come on, people! Is it too much to ask for a review? Those of you who have been reviewing, thank-you so much. I've enjoyed getting your input. Those of you who haven't... I suggest you do, or else. I will hunt you down!! Just kidding. But seriously. Review!!


	12. Chapter 11: Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Bu I do own my OC's.

Okay, so Shann's prediction was wrong. Their little escapade on Appa didn't turn into some big adventure. Maybe next time...

But either way, the story is about to get interesting.

* * *

Chapter 11: Reconciliation

We were almost home.

Ember Island had appeared in the distance a short time before and was growing larger by the minute. As we got closer, Kairi grew visibly nervous.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" she asked.

"I think they'll just be glad you're safe," Reena said.

"We, on the other hand, could very well be in huge trouble," I said, imagining our parents' reactions when they had discovered us missing.

"Doubt it," Shann said. "We're all safe. That's what matters." I shrugged.

Moments later we got close enough to make out the house.

"Go ahead and land on the beach," Hakoda told the twins. "Your dad'll want to see Appa and make sure he's okay." They nodded and turned the sky bison.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered.

- -

The adults had tried to go about their business after the departure of all their children. As Zuko had pointed out, they could all take care of themselves. They would be back when they got back, and no amount of worrying would make them any faster.

A few days had passed, and still there was no sign of them. Of course, if they really were going to Ba Sing Se, then it wasn't really a surprise. A roundtrip journey took time. But that didn't end all the worrying.

Sokka and Suki were sitting on the porch steps just as they did every morning. They said they liked to watch the waves, but they both knew they were watching the sky. Being battle-hardened warriors didn't stop them from being concerned parents.

Suddenly Suki sat bolt upright.

"Sokka, look!" There in the sky, growing closer by the second, was a dark shape. "Is that...?" Both of them strained their eyes to see what it was. As the shape drew nearer it slowly began to take shape, until...

"It's Appa!" Sokka said.

"It is!" Suki flung her arms around his neck. They both leaped to their feet to make sure. Then Suki turned and ran into the house.

"They're back!" she cried. "They're back!"

- -

The twins pulled Appa around into a smooth landing on the beach several yards from the house. His six legs were barely on the ground before they dove off his head and onto the sand. The others were right behind them.

There came a lot of shouting from the house and they all looked up to see their parents running down the steps and along the beach towards them. Seconds later they were all caught up in hugs. Each parent hugged their own children, and then hugged all the others. Appa snorted happily at the sight of Aang, who hugged him too. Toph grabbed Kairi and squeezed her so hard she thought her back would break. Then Mai was there, hugging her daughter and refusing to let go.

Finally all the hugging stopped and Kairi found herself face-to-face with Zuko. His face was void of expression. Kairi winced inwardly but held her head high, ready for his judgement.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked. She nodded. A smile spread across his face. "Good."

He wrapped her in a huge hug. Kairi returned it as best she could. When they separated, Zuko lay a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you," he said. A small smile touched Kairi's face. "But next time, maybe you should let us know before you decide to visit your uncle." Her smile broadened. She hadn't disappointed him.

"I will," she said. Zuko gave a firm nod.

"Good." He let go of her shoulder and turned to go inside. The others started to follow him. Kairi's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Dad?" Zuko turned back around.

"Yes?"

"How is he? The boy from the Agni Kai?" She bit her lip nervously.

"He'll live. He'll have the scar forever, but he'll live. His parents say they're just glad he's still alive. No one else has seen him since, though. He won't leave his room." Kairi nodded. Then she asked a question that surprised them all.

"Can I see him?"

- -

The pain was over, thank goodness. It had been terrible. He had barely been able to see through it, but he knew the waterbending girl had made it a little better. After that it all blurred together. He had shut himself in his room with the bandage on his face, refusing to see or talk to anyone. His mother brought him meals every day, but she had given up trying to talk to him. He knew the Fire Lord and his wife had come by not long after it happened and talked to his parents, but that was all.

Then the day before he had taken off the bandage and gone to the mirror to see his face. It had been terrible. He had smashed the mirror and cursed the Fire Lord's whole family, especially the girl. His face would carry her mark until the day he died.

He heard the door open behind him and someone came in. He turned so that he could see who it was, but his scar would be hidden in the dark shadows created by the sole lamp he allowed in the room.

It was the girl.

He turned away trying to resist the urge to blast her.

"What do you want?" he asked through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched as tight as he could get them.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," she said.

Mushi whirled, showing her the scar on his face.

"Do I look okay?!" he yelled. "Look what you did to me! Look!" The girl shrank back as he yelled, but she didn't flinch when she saw the scar.

The mass of purple scar tissue went all around his right eye. If he hadn't closed his eye it would be gone. The scar ran from the side of his nose around his face to his ear, from the bottom of his cheekbone up over his forehead. There was a patch on his head where he had no hair, and it stuck out like a sore thumb amid the rest of the neatly trimmed dark brown hair covering his head.

Finally the girl looked away, unable to bear the sight of it. Or at least, that was what he told himself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why are you really here?" he asked, teeth still clenched. "To gloat?"

"I didn't mean to do it," she said, a slight tremor entering her voice. "You have to believe that." She swallowed. "I need to ask for your forgiveness."

"Do you think I can forgive you?" he said bitterly. "And why should you care? Will you feel better about yourself?"

"I don't think I can live with myself if you don't," she said softly. "Every time I think about it I wish I could undo what I did." She sounded deadly serious.

"Why should I care about your pain?" he asked. "You can't take my scar away."

"No," she said quietly. "But I can offer you the chance to do the same to me."

He turned around, stunned. The girl was on her knees, looking up at him. Her eyes were a bit sad, but at the same time determined and deadly serious. She meant what she had said.

"I won't stop you," she said softly. She looked up at him, unflinching, waiting for him to raise his hand and strike.

Mushi turned away. He wasn't quite sure what to do with it. The girl seemed to sense his uncertainty.

"Please," she whispered. "If you can find it in your heart, please forgive me."

- -

He stayed with his back to her for a long moment. Kairi held her breath. Would he turn around and hit her? Or had she somehow gotten through?

"This scar will stay with me for the rest of my life," he said, still not turning. His voice was void of emotion. "Every time I see my reflection it will remind me of that day." He turned and Kairi shut her eyes, waiting for the blow to fall.

It didn't.

"It will remind me that I was wrong," he said softly. Slowly Kairi opened her eyes and looked up. There was something in his eyes, something she couldn't read.

"There is still honor in the Fire Lord's family," he said. "In _every_ member of his family. More than I could ever have imagined. Your parents proved it to me, your brother and cousins proved it to me, and now you've proved it to me today. You showed me what true honor is." The tiniest hint of peace touched his scarred face. "Will you accept my apology?"

Kairi got to her feet, tears brimming in her eyes.

"If you'll accept mine," she said.

"There's nothing to apologize for," he said. There was an awkward silence. "Maybe we should start over." He held out his hand. "I'm Mushi."

"Kairi." She took his hand and they shook. They shared a tiny smile as the beginnings of a tentative friendship formed between them.

"If there's anything I can do for you," Kairi said, "please, tell me." She turned and started for the door. She opened it and then turned back.

"Thank-you," she said.

"No. Thank-you."

The door closed behind her. Mushi stared at it for a long moment. A strange warmth filled him and for the first time since the battle he all-out smiled. He turned to the window and pulled away the black cloth he had covered it with ever since the Agni Kai. Sunlight streamed into the room, and he had to shield his eyes while they adjusted. After a moment he took his hand away and took a look outside. The sun was shining brightly and glittering off the sea in the distance. He could see children on the beach, playing in the sand and waves. It was a new day, both for the world and for him.

He walked to his door and took a deep breath. Then he boldly opened it and stepped outside.

- -

Kairi didn't tell us what exactly went on at Mushi's, but when she returned there was a certain peace about her. I tried to get it out of her later, but she just shrugged.

"I apologized and he accepted," she said. I stared at her.

"Just like that?"

"Well, maybe not _just_ like that..."

No matter how I pressed that was all she would say. The others couldn't get anything out of her either. Whatever had happened would stay between her and Mushi.

About two days after that, Mushi showed up at our house for dinner. I don't know which of us was more surprised to see him. But Kairi hugged him and told him to come in. By the time the evening ended he was practically part of the family.

I had no idea then, but Kairi's apology would end up saving our lives.

- -

Far away on the mainland, a meeting was being held. A group of men sat around a table with a map of the world spread on it. They were all military men, high-ranking officers in the Fire Nation army. And, of course, they were all firebenders.

Sitting at the head of the table was a man in a black cloak. The cloak's hood was up, hiding his face in shadow. It was the man known as the Flame.

"Our time is coming," he said. "Soon a new Fire Lord will sit on the throne. Your men are all in position?" The officers nodded.

"We are ready to strike as soon as you give the order," one of the older men said.

"Good. We will have to strike as hard and as fast as possible. Arrangements have already been made for the Fire Lord and his family to be taken care of. Everything is in place. Now we just wait for the right time. Soon the Fire Nation will be ours again."

One man picked up the glass in front of him and raised it.

"I propose a toast. To the Flame!" The others lifted their own glasses.

"To the Flame!" they said in one voice. They all drank. At the head of the table the Flame lifted his own glass to his lips.

"To the Fire Nation," he said quietly.

He took a drink.

* * *

So who exactly is the mysterious man in the black hood? You'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, how about a review? (hint, hint)

Oh, and if anyone has any predictions, feel free to e-mail them to me. I love hearing what you're thinking.


	13. Chapter 12: The White Lotus

We all know the speech, but I have to give it anyway. Avatar is not mine. The OC's are. End of story.

Ok. Enough of this exposition stuff. Let's get to the interesting part.

* * *

Chapter 12: The White Lotus

After that life went back to normal. We went to the beach everyday to swim and mess around. We played lots of Kuai ball with Kozin and his brother. Sometimes they won, sometimes we did. But it was always fun. My eyes stayed open for the Pai Sho board my uncle had mentioned, but it was never there. A whole month passed and there was no sign of it. I began to relax. Maybe nothing would happen after all.

We played lots of Kuai ball as a family. The teams were always different, just to mess with the odds. It got pretty interesting sometimes. Everybody had a great time though. That was the important thing. We also had a massive Pai Sho tournament that took several days. It was competetive beyond belief. The games took forever because everyone took them so seriously. Aunt Suki finally lost to Uncle Sokka near the end and then refused to sit by him at dinner. It was kind of funny. None of us told her that. Thankfully they made up at breakfast. Toph couldn't really play, but she did lay bets on who would win each match. Aunt Katara told us not to bet money, but we didn't really listen. Everyone was in on it. Nine times out of ten Toph was right, and by the end she had acumulated a small forutne off the rest of us. Some of us got smart and bet on whatever side she was betting on. Other people, like Shann, prefered to take on the odds. She gets that crazy streak from her dad.

I made it to the very end. Then Dad managed to beat me. He always does. Someday I'm going to beat him... That meant it came down to him and Uncle Aang for the championship. Uncle Sokka may be the family genius as far as plans go, but Dad's played Pai Sho with Uncle Iroh for years. Toph knew it. But Uncle Aang _is_ the Avatar. So which way would she lean? In the end she placed her bet with Dad. So did Kairi and Mom and I. The family was split pretty evenly. We just had to wait.

It took them all day. I'm not even kidding. We got up and ate breakfast and they started playing. They didn't finish until dinner. They didn't stop for lunch either. Aunt Katara made them some sandwhiches, but they didn't touch them. They were completely focused on the game. Nobody talked in anything above a whisper. We didn't want to break their concentration. Finally, somehow, Dad won.

After dinner we went outside and sat down on the bottom steps. It's a tradition ith our family that sometime early on in the vacation, everyone gets to show off their skills. Reena and Aunt Katara went first, showing off their waterbending skills. The water caught the light of the setting sun, adding to the beauty of the evening. Uncle Sokka and Hakoda were next. They did a bunch of fancy swordplay and some warrior tricks from the Southern Water Tribe. Aunt Suki and Shann showed off some Kyoshi Warrior moves. While her mom got in full battledress, Shann refused. But she was still amazing.

Toph did some amazing stuff with her her earthbending and sandbending. As always, she amazed everyone. Mom did a quick show with her knives. How a noble's daughter got interested in knives I'll never know. Uncle Aang and the twins did a series of crazy airbending feat. They were grea too, doing everything they could to retain the spotlight. I borrowed a sword from Uncle Sokka and did a routine I've been working on all year. Not as great as the other displays, but everybody liked it.

As it started getting dark, Dad and Kairi put on an amazing firebending show. They got their Dao swords too, combining that with their firebending. Kairi also did a few tricks with lightningbending. Then Dad and Uncle Aang did a set of firebending moves called The Dancing Dragon. When they were done we all sat and talked and watched the sun set. Then there was a traditional round of stories before we finally headed to bed. Despite the threat hanging over us, we were determined to do everything in our power to keep that summer from being any different from the rest.

- -

There was one thing that changed though. Our family gained an extra member. Before the first week was out, Mushi had become a regular guest at dinner. We got in the habit of adding an extra chair to make room. He was a big joker and enjoyed riddles. It was almost impossible to believe that this playful, laughing guy was the same one my sister had dueled and scarred for life.

One day I mentioned that to him. We were sitting on the porch steps, watching the twins mess around in the waves.

"You know," I said, "most people don't end up becoming family with someone who beat them in an Agni Kai." Mushi shrugged.

"It was an unusual circumstance."

"What exactly happened between you two?" I asked. "Kairi won't say a word."

"Not much. She showed up, said she was sorry, asked if I could forgive her and then offered me a chance at revenge if I wanted it."

"And you didn't take it?" My eyes must have been huge.

"Nope. I don't even know why. I guess it was the way she looked at me, like I was still a human being. My own mother can barely keep from flinching when she sees my scar." He shook his head.

"I was raised under the impression that if I was quiet and obedient and studious and worked hard at my firebending, I would get anything I wanted. But it was never enough. They gave me everything I wanted except for the thing I wanted most. I wanted my dad to be proud of me.

"Then about a year ago I worked my way into a group of boys from very prestigious families. That, of course, got my dad acquainted with their dads, which got him all sorts of things. Suddenly I was the perfect son. He bragged about me and talked with me. And then I lost to Kairi and it all fell apart. Now I'm just a disgrace to him.

"Then one day your sister shows up and asks if I'm okay. She looked at me like she really cared. And then she apologizes for giving me a scar when she had every right to kill me. That's the most honorable thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, Kairi's big on honor," I said. Mushi nodded.

"So then I remembered back on the beach how you had all wanted to know if I was alright. I got to wondering if your whole family was like that. I decided I'd find out." He looked over at me. "You guys are great, the way you've all accepted me."

"No problem," I said. Mushi smiled.

"Someday I'll find a way to repay you for your kindness."

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"Ready to hit the beach?" Hakoda asked, coming outside. I nodded.

"Wanna come?" I asked Mushi as I got to my feet. He stood and shook his head.

"My dad doesn't know I come here. He thinks I've found a hideaway somewhere. In his mind you guys are the enemy. If I went to the beach with you..." He shrugged.

"That's okay," Hakoda said. "See you later!" Mushi went down the steps and then turned and waved before running off down the beach.

- -

We got to the beach and threw our towels down and ran straight into the waves. I didn't even bother looking for the man with the Pai Sho board. There had been no word from the Fire Nation of anything happening. I was convinced that nothing would.

It was just after lunch that I saw him.

I had turned away to avoid a wave from Reena, and there he was, a man walking across the beach carrying a Pai Sho board. The smile dropped from my face.

"Guys." My cousins all stopped splashing and looked at me. "Over there," I said, pointing. Their eyes widened as they saw the man.

"You think that's him?" Kairi asked quietly.

"I don't know," I said. We all watched as the man chose a spot at the top of the beach and quietly set the board up. Then he sat there as if he were waiting for someone. "But I know a way to find out."

I started up the beach, acting like I was heading for the shops. At the top of the hill I turned and walked casually toward the guy with the Pai Sho board. He looked up when I reached him.

"You waiting on somebody?" I asked. The man nodded.

"An old friend." I looked down at the board and grinned inwardly. The White Lotus tile was missing.

"You're missing a tile," I said, sitting down. As smoothly as I could, I pulled the White Lotus tile out of my pocket and set it on the board. The man saw it and met my gaze. "Is it alright if I play a quick game?"

"Of course," he said.

He picked up a tile and moved it. I saw what he was doing and moved one of my own to match. The man reached for another of his tiles, but suddenly withdrew his hand as if thinking. I looked up, confused. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Dad!"

I turned as Kozin came up behind us. He grinned when he saw me.

"Roku! What're you doing?" He gave the board a strange glance.

"I was waiting on a friend," the man said. "We were going to play a game. This young man asked if he could play until my friend showed up. You know each other?"

"We've played some Kuai ball," Kozin said. He looked down at the board. "I guess you guys just started. Mind if I watch?" His dad froze, trapped.

"Kozin!" We turned to see my cousins and my sister running up the beach toward us. They came up beside us, grinning. A hint of relief entered Kozin's dad's eyes.

"How about some Kuai ball?" Hakoda asked.

"There's six of you," Kozin said a bit awkwardly. "Why do you need me?"

"I'm not playing," Kairi said. "Kuai ball's not my thing."

"Well..." Kozin looked longingly at the Pai Sho board.

"Oh, come on," Shann said. "Just one game." Kozin looked a bit agitated, like we had him caught in a trap. Finally, unable to find an excuse, he nodded.

"Great!" Hakoda said. "Come on!" They started down the beach. Kozin turned once and looked at the board. He looked frustrrated, like something he was chasing had just escaped his grasp. Then he saw me watching him and hurried after the others.

"Now then," his dad said. "Where were we?"

He reached down and moved a tile. I moved one and then he moved one and then I moved again. A moment later we had moved them all into the outline of a White Lotus.

"Not bad," the man said, quickly sweeping the pieces off the board and into a bag. He pulled the drawstring and handed me back my tile. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Sure," I said. The two of us got to our feet and started for the shops.

- -

Kozin gritted his teeth. His dad and Roku had gotten to their feet and were walking toward the shops. They had gotten away.

"Kozin!"

He looked up just in time for the ball to smack him in the head.

"What was that?" he cried angrily.

"Sorry!" Hakoda called. Kozin glared at him and moved back to hit the ball, muttering. He looked mad.

"What's eating him?" Shann asked. Her brother shrugged.

"No clue."

- -

Kozin's dad bought me a drink at a tiny shop. Then he quickly pulled me around behind a building. It was shady and out of view of the beach.

"Alright," he said. His voice was low and urgent. "We don't have much time, so pay attention. Our contact in the Fire Nation has sent word that the Flame is preparing to strike. They're going to try and take the whole country in the same day. They'll be met with very little resistance, since most of the people with the power to do anything support them. Those that don't will keep their mouths shut.

"Once they've secured the capital, they'll send word to their men here to deal with your family. We don't know exactly what they have planned, but it can't be good. Tell everyone to have a bag packed in advance. We don't know when exactly they'll strike, but we do know it'll be soon. You have to be ready to move at a moment's notice. We've got a plan to get you out. As soon as you hear that they've taken the palace, get inside your house and don't leave. We'll send someone to get you." I nodded.

"Thank-you." I started back around the tiny building.

"And Roku." I turned back. "You can't trust Kozin. He's a Son of Fire. He won't hesitate to betray you." My eyes widened.

"Does he know...?"

"That I'm a member of the White Lotus? I don't think so. But he knows I'm doing _something_. He might even be in on the plot to kill you all." His eyes were sad. "Be careful around him." I nodded.

I walked around the building toward the beach, leaving Kozin's dad alone.

- -

"We should be ready to leave quickly," I said. "They have a plan to get us out."

As soon as we got home Dad had called a family meeting. The adults and I were all sitting around a large table. My cousins were standing behind and leaning between chairs so they could see and hear. I was telling them all everything Kozin's dad had told me. Everyone knew about Uncle Iroh's hint to watch for the Pai Sho board, so they were all ready. Most of it was common knowledge in our house. But that fact that it was so close was news to everyone. Even Dad and Uncle Aang.

"Is there anything we can do?" Aunt Katara asked.

"Besides make it out alive?" Dad said. He shook his head. "It's been inevitable from the beginning. It was just a matter of time."

"We'll have to be ready," Uncle Sokka said. "No one goes out alone. At least two people should know where you are at all times. We can't take any chances." Everyone nodded. This was getting deadly serious.

"There's one more thing," I said. "Kozin. He's a Son of Fire."

"It was all a hoax," Hakoda said in some small amazement. I nodded.

"Well that explains why he acted so weird," Shann said. She quickly proceeded to tell us about Kozin's actions during the Kuai ball game.

"That would be why," I said.

"It looks like the White Lotus is back in business," Aunt Suki said. We all knew that Uncle Iroh being in the White Lotus had saved he and Dad before. The Order had also retaken Ba Sing Se. Ever since the war though they had had very little to do except sit around and play Pai Sho and discuss philosophy.

"Alright," Uncle Aang said, taking charge. "Everyone pack a bag. Make it light enough that you can still fight but efficient so you could survive if you had to. We don't know how far we'll have to go, or for how long. Only take what you need and can carry. If you can live without it, leave it. If not, then you better make it fit."

We all nodded and went to our respective rooms. Each person grabbed a bag and filled it with some spare clothes, a cape or blanket, and something to start a fire (except for my dad and sister, who could obviously make their own). We all had filled flasks of water and a tiny bit of food. The people with weapons had them ready to go. Any extra space was stuffed with any personal items we couldn't live without. We were ready.

Or so we thought.

- -

That evening I went and sat on the porch to watch the sunset. The adults were all inside talking and my cousins were listening. I had quietly slipped out.

After a while Kairi came outside and sat down beside me.

"What do you think's going to happen?" she asked.

She looked over at me with her intense gold eyes. I thought back to when we were kids and she had always looked at me that way, matching her views and emotions with mine. As she got older she had developed her own opinions and had gradually stopped looking at me that way. But now our world was crumbling around us and she was once more waiting for me to tell her what to do.

"I don't know," I said honestly. Kairi nodded. She had already known that.

"I guess we'll find out," she said. I nodded.

Together we watched the sun sink beyond the horizon, taking with it everything we had ever known.

* * *

And now we wait. Both for the rebellion, and for the next chapter. How about writing a review to pass the time?


	14. Chapter 13: It Begins

You all know the drill. I don't own Avatar, but I do own the plot and my OC's.

Now let's get on with it!

* * *

Chapter 13: It Begins

On the outside, the next three days were normal. We carried on like usual, going to the beach and laughing and messing around. We still hung around Kozin, though we never talked about anything serious, and after the first day he began to relax. We were creating an elaborate deception for the Sons of Fire. And it looked like it was working.

Inside the beach house, however, things were very different. We were all restless, unable to stay still for long. Loud noises made us jump and the adults held several conversations in near-whispers. Bags sat by doors, ready to be grabbed up at any second.

Mushi's dad was getting suspicious so we didn't see him that whole time. It was probably for the best though. After learning that Kozin was an enemy, I don't think we trusted anyone on Ember Island outside of our family. Not even Mushi.

It was on the fourth day that the walls finally came crumbling down.

- -

The family was gathered in one of the larger rooms of the house. The twins were playing a game of Pai Sho. Reena, Kairi and Shann were all sitting together on a corner. The adults were spread about the room, doing their own things. No one was talking. The only people missing were Roku and Hakoda, who had gone to buy something.

"It's too quiet," Toph said finally. "Hey Snoozles! Say something funny." Sokka looked up, surprised.

"Uh..." He tried desperately to think of something. In the end he didn't have to.

There came the sound of feet pounding up the steps and then the door to the house was flung open and slammed. Two sets of feet raced down the hallway. Suddenly the door to the room flew open and Roku and Hakoda appeared, out of breath.

"It's happened!" Hakoda yelled. He was waving a piece of red paper. "They've taken the palace!"

Zuko strode across the room and took the paper from his nephew. His eyes scanned it, reading quickly what was written on it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked the boys.

"Messenger hawk," Roku panted. "It landed on the porch as we came up."

"What does it say?" Mai asked.

"It's from Piandao," Zuko said. "The Sons of Fire have taken the palace and the rest of the Fire Nation. They were welcomed as heroes. Anyone who tried to stop them was killed. Piandao and some of the others are going to try and get to Ba Sing Se. Uncle will get them an audience with the Earth King and they'll decide what to do from there. He wants us to join them. If for some reason we can't, we're supposed to send a message to Uncle and let them know we're alright."

"And so it begins," Shann said softly.

"Alright," Aang said, getting to his feet. "Everyone go get your things. We'll stay here until we know what the plan is, but we have to be ready to move."

Everyone nodded. The cousins all got to their feet and headed out of the room. The door was closed behind them. Hakoda grabbed Shann as she passed him.

"Get my things for me," he said quietly. "I want to know what they're saying." Shann nodded and hurried off. Hakoda pressed his ear against the door.

"What do we do now?" Suki asked. "There's gotta be a way out."

"The White Lotus guy said they'd get us off the island," Sokka said.

"They can't," Zuko said. "The Sons of Fire are smarter than they look. They already have control of the Fire Nation. They won't let us get away without a fight."

"We can't fight an entire island of firebenders," Katara said.

"Which is why we have to find another way," Aang said.

"Toph could make a tunnel under the water," Sokka suggested. "Or Katara could waterbend one through it."

"It's not that easy," Toph said.

"And it's too risky," Zuko pointed out. "Our air would run out before we reached shore. There's gotta be another way." He glanced at Aang, who gave him a firm nod.

"I don't like that look," Suki said.

"Zuko and I are the one's they're after," Aang said. "If they have us, maybe they might let you go."

"We're _not_ leaving you," Mai said.

"And even if we did," Toph said, "we'd still be stuck on this stupid island."

"There's always Appa," Katara said, making a last-ditch effort.

"He can't hold everyone," Aang said. "We'll send the children with him. That way at least they're safe. The rest of us will have to find another way."

"Once they escape they can send word to the White Lotus," Zuko said. "Uncle will find a way to get us out of here. We'll just have to hold them off until then."

"No problem," Toph said. "We've beat 'em before, and we can do it again."

Hakoda had heard enough. He moved away from the door as silently as possible and slipped away down the hall to tell the others.

- -

"So what's the plan?" Roku asked. They had all gathered in Hakoda's room to wait for him. Now they moved over to let him sit on the floor.

"There isn't one." The others stared at him. "They want to fly us out on Appa."

"What about them?" Gyatso asked.

"They don't know. They talked about having us send word to Iroh and letting him figure something out, but they didn't sound too convinced. I think they're just gonna try and hold out for as long as they can."

"Pretty much."

The cousins all whirled. Toph was standing in the doorway, arms crossed across her chest. She leaned against the doorframe and stared at them all with her sightless eyes.

"You knew I was there, didn't you?" Hakoda asked. She shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Liu asked.

"This is war," Toph said bluntly. "Things happen. People die. We don't have all the answers. It's better for you to know that now than to realize it when we're all dead." Her words were harsh, but they all knew she was right.

"What are you going to do?" Reena asked.

"Fight," Toph said. "We'll hold 'em off as long as we can and try to buy you some time." She had none of her usual confidence.

She turned and left. The cousins all looked at each other. If even Toph's spirits were low, then things were much worse then they had realized.

- -

It was evening when the whole family gathered in the entry of the beach house. Outside, the sun was just touching the horizon. It would be dark soon.

"You all know where Appa is," Aang told the cousins. "Take him and head for Ba Sing Se. If you can't get through, go to the Western Air Temple." There were no false words to make them feel better, no promises he couldn't keep. They were all old enough to hear it like it was.

"Let's be quick," Zuko said. "We don't have much time."

Everyone hurried to give everyone else a quick but heart-felt good-bye. The hugs exchanged were quick but strong. All except for Toph's, which were more affectionate than usual and not quite as hard. Even the adults hugged each other, making it even more obvious that they knew the dangers they were about to face.

Reena looked as if she were trying to hold back tears. The twins were somber and downcast. Hakoda and Shann looked as if they had come to terms with their fate and were ready to face it. Roku held his head high, determined to make his dad proud. Kairi, ever the rebel, tried to protest.

"Let me stay," she pleaded. "I can fight."

"No," Zuko said. "I want to know you're safe."

"You're gonna live longer than us anyway," Toph said dryly. Kairi nodded and quickly hugged her dad.

When she pulled away, Zuko took a moment to study them all. Each of them had a bag. Four of them were well-trained benders. The twins had their gliders and Hakoda and Shann both carried swords and knives. Kairi had her twin Dao swords along with her firebending. Roku alone was unarmed. Despite the dangers, he had adamantly refused to bring a weapon on vacation. Even so, with the others armed as they were, there was a very good chance that they would all make it to Ba Sing Se alive.

The cousins all headed out the door and hurried down the steps to the beach. From there they would take a left and follow the beach to where Appa was kept.

Roku was the last one out. Zuko grabbed his son as he passed him.

"Take care of them," he said. "If anything happens to me, you become Fire Lord." He sounded like he expected to die. Roku gave him a firm nod.

"We'll be fine," he said. Zuko squeezed his shoulder and let him go. He watched them all until they disappeared around a bend in the beach. Then he turned to the others.

"This could be it," he said. They all nodded. They knew it too, and they were ready. They were going to face their fate bravely.

And they weren't going down without a fight.

* * *

Ok, so not as much action as you were probably expecting. But in the next chapter it gets really good. Lots more action. I'll post it after school tomorrow. Until then, you can sit there and twiddle your thumbs or you can do something productive. Like writing a review!


	15. Chapter 14: Escape

Before we continue, I have to take care of some housekeeping. I don't own Avatar, but I do own my OC's.

Also, I added a quick scene in Chapter 6 and I added some stuff to the beginning of Chapter 12. You can skim through and find it if you want. (Thanks to Christopher 16 for the help.)

Now then. Back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 14: Escape

The cousins raced down the beach. The sun was slowly sinking past the horizon. Soon it would be gone.

Hakoda, who was at the front of the line, turned a corner and skidded to a halt. The others all came up behind him, running into each other.

"Well, well. About time you all showed up."

Standing in the middle of the thin strip of beach, blocking their path, was Kozin. There were three other boys with him. They all wore necklaces. On the ends were strips of metal bent into the outline of a flame. The Sons of Fire.

"Let us through," Hakoda said, drawing his sword.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Kozin said, his face hardening. "Orders are orders. None of the Fire Lord's family leaves this island."

Both the twins were standing in front of Roku, holding their collapsed gliders. Leaning forward but keeping his eyes planted on Kozin, Roku placed his head between their ears and whispered,

"When I say, fly over them and get Appa. We'll be right behind you."

"Did you say something, Roku?" Kozin asked, a taunting smile on his face. "I couldn't quite hear."

"Go!" Roku yelled.

The twins whipped out their gliders and leaped into the sky, soaring over the heads of their opponents. At the same moment Hakoda gave a war cry and charged, sword drawn. Shann and Kairi were right on his heels.

One of the boys drew back his arm to send a stream of fire toward the gliders, but Roku smashed into him, knocking him down. They wrestled in the sand, each trying to gain the upper hand. Fire spurted from the other boy's hand as they rolled.

Reena had attacked one of the other boys and a bending battle ensued, fire versus water. But Reena had no idea how to fight. She knew the moves, but she had never done anything but heal. Her opponent, on the other hand, had trained for years to fight. She only just managed to hold him off. A stream of fire shot past and almost burned her shoulder. She spun away and sent out a stream of water, but he had already moved out of reach and was sending a stream of fire her way. She ducked it even as he prepared to attack again. There was no way she could block his next attack.

And then suddenly he stiffened and fell, a knife in his back. Standing behind him was Shann. She had been helping her brother take on another boy, but had gone to her cousin's aid. Her face was pale, but she was otherwise fine.

Hakoda himself was having trouble holding off the other firebender. Moving fast, Reena sent a tendril of water forward and wrapped it around his opponent. For a split second he was trapped. Hakoda seized that second and slammed his sword into the boy's chest. His eyes went wide and then, as Reena let him go, he fell in the sand. If he had stopped to think, Hakoda knew his stomach would have been sick. But he didn't.

Roku had finally gotten pinned on his back. The other boy drew his arm back to hit him and end it all. Roku shut his eyes tight. But the blow never came.

Suddenly Hakoda was hauling the boy off of him and throwing him into the sand. He fell on top of him and they wrestled for a long moment. Then they rolled over beside a large rock and Hakoda slammed the other boy's head into it. He did it two more times before he realized the boy was dead. He stared at him for a moment, unable to believe what he had just done. Then Shann grabbed his shoulder and he returned to the present, getting to his feet and turning.

While the others went for his friends, Kairi had gone straight at Kozin. Not a moment before Hakoda's freeing of Roku she had tripped backward. Kozin had drawn back his hand, sending stream after stream of fire at her. She had rolled away, escaping each one. Then one hit the sand in front of her and she jerked back, landing on her back.

It was at that exact moment that Hakoda had hauled the other boy off Roku. Leaping to his feet and grabbing up his cousin's dropped sword, the Crown Prince had run at Kozin with a cry. He drew the sword back and Kozin turned, causing the sword to slice across his chest. Roku drew back his fist and slammed it into Kozin's face, knocking him back against the tiny cliff. The other boy hit his head as he fell. Roku was over him in a flash, his sword drawn back and pointed right at his throat.

Kozin looked up at him and a smug smile touched his face.

"What're you gonna do, Roku? You gonna kill me?"

The others stared at him, waiting for him to strike. But he didn't. Instead he slowly lowered the sword.

"No," he said, his voice hard. "I'm not like you."

"I'll come after you," Kozin said. "I'll hunt you down."

"I know you will. But not for a while." He gritted his teeth and slammed the sword down into Kozin's leg, smashing through the bone. Kozin screamed.

Roku withdrew the sword and turned away. He grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her to her feet. Then they started toward the others. Roku handed Hakoda his sword and started down the beach.

"Let's go," he said. He sounded numb. The others hurried after him, leaving Kozin alone on the beach with the bodies of his friends.

- -

"There they are!" Kairi yelled.

The others looked up. Sure enough, there was Appa. The twins brought him around, scanning the thin strip of beach for a place wide enough to land the sky bison. Finally they found a spot a short distance away and Appa's six legs touched down in the sand. The cousins began to run faster. They were almost to safety.

About a hundred yards away from Appa, a stream of fire shot past them. Roku jerked Shann out of the way and the fire shot right through where she had been standing. They all whirled.

A man had come around the bend not far behind them. His stance told them all he was the one who had just shot them. Kairi, recognizing him, let out a gasp.

It was Mushi's father.

"You didn't really think it'd be that easy, did you?" he asked, taking a step toward them. He held his hands in position, ready to firebend at a moment's notice.

"Let them go." Everyone turned, surprised to hear that particular voice.

At the top of the small cliff, looking down, was Mushi. A sword was at his side.

"Mushi. How nice of you to join us." A cruel smile touched his dad's lips.

"Let them go," Mushi repeated, leaping down so that he stood between his dad and his friends. "There's no need for more bloodshed."

"Whose side are you on?" his dad asked, coldly. "Mine? Or theirs?" For the briefest of seconds, Mushi hesitated. Roku held his breath. Their lives hinged on his decision.

"I'm not loyal to traitors," Mushi said softly. "My loyalty lies with the Fire Nation." A small smile touched his father's lips.

"And that includes the Fire Lord!" Mushi yelled, sending a burst of fire toward his dad. He glanced over his shoulder at the others. "Go! I'll hold him off!"

The others hesitated for a split second, and then they turned and ran for Appa. Behind them they could hear fire flying as Mushi and his dad did battle. They had almost reached the sky bison when Mushi screamed in pain.

Kairi whirled. Mushi was falling, having been hit in the chest by a stream of fire. He hit the sand and didn't move. His father looked down at him in grim satisfaction.

"No!"

Kairi turned and ran back towards Mushi, past Roku and Hakoda. Up ahead, Reena and Shann turned. Hakoda waved them on as he and Roku turned back.

"Go!" he yelled. "We'll get her!" The girls nodded and sprinted the rest of the way to Appa.

- -

Kairi had never been so angry. She charged back down the beach, drawing her swords as she ran. Mushi's dad saw her coming and sent stream after stream of fire her way. She blocked them effortlessly with her swords, just the way her dad had taught her. She was crazy with rage, her pumping adrenaline giving her the speed to avoid every blow. She didn't think, just acted on instinct.

And then she was within range. She drew back her right arm and let the sword fly. The man whirled away, and the sword stuck in the sand just beyond him. But he was unprepared for the left-handed throw. Her second sword crashed into his chest. He staggered back, staring first at the sword and then at Kairi. Then he toppled over backwards.

Kairi stared at him for along moment, shocked. She walked past him and picked up her first sword, then started back for the second.

Her victim was laying in the sand, coughing up blood. He wasn't dead. Kairi froze, feeling suddenly sick. He looked up at her and wheezed, a bit of blood running down the side of his mouth. Then his eyes went blank. Kairi just stared at him, shocked.

"Kai!"

Roku's cry jerked her back to the present. She grabbed up her other sword, trying not to look at the man she had just killed. Quickly she wiped both blades on his clothes, and then turned and ran.

Hakoda and Roku were lifting Mushi between them when she reached them.

"We got him," Roku said. Kairi nodded and ran toward Appa. She leaped up into the saddle beside her cousins. The twins were both on the sky bison's head so there would be more room in the saddle.

The boys were almost to Appa when they heard angry shouts behind them. A look behind them revealed a group of firebenders running down the beach toward them.

"Hurry!" Reena yelled.

Hakoda and Roku reached Appa and hoisted Mushi up to the girls. They hauled him up and lay him in the saddle. Reena immediately set to work.

The firebenders were close now. They began to shoot towards the cousins.

"Take the reins!" Gyatso yelled as he and Liu leaped onto the ground. Both of them began to spin their collapsed gliders, deflecting the shots with airbending. Roku climbed into Appa's saddle beside his sister. Hakoda leaped up onto the sky bison's head and grabbed the reins.

"Yip yip!" he yelled. Appa grunted and shoved off of the sand. The twins were still on the ground, spinning their gliders. Reena, seeing the firebenders drawing nearer to them, bit her lip.

Appa leaped into the air. With every second he went higher. The cousins in his saddle bent over the edge, watching the twins. The two boys waited until the firebenders were practically upon them, then opened their gliders and leaped into the air. Several fire blasts followed, and they had to twist and turn to avoid being cooked.

Finally they got close enough and Roku and Shann hauled them into the saddle.

"We're going the wrong way!" Liu called. "Ba Sing Se's that direction!"

"It's too obvious!" Hakoda called back. "The Fire Navy's probably already between us and them. We're more likely to get through if we go to the Western Air Temple and wait there a bit first!"

The cousins in the saddle turned and looked back at Ember Island. The sun had sunk completely behind the horizon, but the sky was still blood red. The sea looked like it was on fire. The firebenders sent a few shots their way, but they all went out before they reached the sky bison. They had to resort to just screaming angry things after them.

It was then that the cousins noticed the pillar of smoke rising from farther down the beach. Shann was the first to see what it was.

"Oh no," she gasped.

The beach house was in flames. All they could do was stare in shock and horror. Had their parents made it out in time, only to be killed or taken prisoner? Or were they trapped in the inferno?

The beach house was full of memories for all of them. Memories of summers past, of games and secrets and laughs and nights on the porch telling stories. There were family portraits too, and secret places they had discovered and things they had carved into the steps. So much that could never be replaced. And they were watching it all go up in smoke.

"We gotta turn around!" Gyatso yelled frantically. "We have to help them!"

"We'd just get killed!" Hakoda yelled. "If there's a way out, they'll find it! They told us to get out, and that's what we're gonna do!"

They all turned around, unable to look anymore. None of them knew what to say. For a long moment there was just silence as they all tried to process everything that had happened. And wondered if their parents were still alive.

"I killed him," Kairi said. Roku looked over at her. Her voice was full of shock, but her eyes were filling with tears. "I killed him."

A tear slid down her cheek. Roku put his arm around her and drew her against him. She lay her head against his shoulder and cried softly.

Shann was sitting next to him, staring numbly into space. He slid his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. She made no move to pull away. The twins were sitting against the side of the saddle, their legs pulled up to their chests, staring at Mushi. They had laid him on his back in the middle of the saddle. His face was pale and his eyes were closed. There was a large wound in his chest, right beside his heart. An inch to the left and he would have been dead. Reena knelt beside him, her hands surrounded by water and placed over the wound. She was concentrating completely on him, as if she could block out the memories and that would somehow make it all less real. Hakoda was turned around, focusing on where they were going. Roku knew he was just as much in shock as the rest of them. He and Shann had been trained all their lives as warrior, but it had been out of tradition, not necessity. Neither of them had ever killed anyone before. None of them had.

They had escaped, but only just. Physically they were all in one piece, but they would have mental and emotional scars for a long time, maybe the rest of their lives. They were in for a lot of sleepless nights.

Their parents might not have been even that lucky. There was just no way to know. All they could do was cross their fingers and hope they were alright.

- -

They had been flying for some time. The night was clear and the sky was free of clouds. The stars overhead twinkled brightly and the moon was nearly full. The sea beneath them rippled quietly, moved by a gentle breeze. It was hard to believe that there could be so much beauty and peace in the same world that held such anger and pain.

Roku turned his gaze from the sky back to those in Appa's saddle. Kairi had finally fallen asleep, her head still against his shoulder. The twins too were sleeping, curled up against each other. Reena had put a blanket around them to keep them warm. She was sitting beside Mushi, her legs pulled up against her chest. Mushi would live, but they didn't know yet if there was any serious internal damage. He had never awakened, but he had moved from unconsciousness to sleep. Reena said that was good.

Shann hadn't moved the whole time. She was still staring into space. Roku knew she, like Kairi and Hakoda, was in shock that she had actually killed someone. Her hand was still in his. Apparently she was able to draw some small comfort from it.

Hakoda was still in control of Appa. Roku had offered a few times to trade him spots, but he had refused. Apparently holding the reins and having to navigate took his mind off of the things he had just witnessed.

"How much farther?" Roku asked.

"A little while," was the reply. "We'll be there before dawn though."

"What do we do then?" Reena asked.

"We wait," Hakoda said. "In a week or so we'll try for Ba Sing Se and hope the Fire Navy's not in the way."

"And if they are?"

"We go back to the Air Temple and try again."

They all lapsed into silence. What was there to say? They were cut off from their only chance at safety. And the rest of the family might be dead.

"Do you think they made it?" Shann asked, looking at Roku. It was the first thing she had said since leaving the island. Her eyes held an intensity that said she didn't want him to lie to give her false hope. She wanted the truth, no matter how painful it was.

"I don't know," he said finally. "I just don't know." Shann nodded.

"That makes two of us."

* * *

No, I'm not very good at writing action scenes. Sorry! I'm working on that. If there's anything else I need to fix, or if you just want to say you like it, then by all means, write a review!


	16. Chapter 15: The Western Air Temple

You all know the speech. Avatar is not mine, the OC's are, etcetera.

Let's get on with it already!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Western Air Temple

Kairi opened her eyes and stared. It felt like she was lying on stone with a blanket over her. Far above her she could see rock. Where was she?

She moved around a bit to get comfortable and her hand brushed the hilts of her swords. That didn't make sense either. Why had she gone to bed wearing her swords?

Suddenly it all came rushing back. She sat up with a gasp, remembering it all against her will. The boys in the way, the fight, Mushi and his dad, the flames rising from the beach house... She closed her eyes tight, trying to make it go away.

When she opened them again a moment later, she took a look around. So this was the Western Air Temple. A few yards away the stone floor ended, dropping off into a canyon. She could see the other side very far away. To her left was a wall of some kind and behind her was a small flight of stairs leading to a tunnel that went inside the cliff. To her right a small distance away was a fountain. The others were all lying around her, sleeping. Mushi was there too, still breathing. Appa was also sleeping. If he'd been breathing much louder it could have been snoring.

Getting to her feet, Kairi stretched and walked toward the fountain. She slid her hands into the water and washed them a bit before splashing some on her face. It was slightly chilly and woke her up a bit more. She shook her head and was about to turn around when she heard a voice behind her.

"Morning."

Kairi whirled, surprised. Then she saw who it was.

"Mushi!" She flung her arms around him.

"Easy, easy." His slid his own arms around her and returned the hug.

"You're alive," Kairi said when she pulled away a moment later.

"Yeah. Reena fixed me up pretty good. Still hurts a little though." He rolled his arm back and winced. Then he looked at Kairi. "So, is my dad...?"

"I killed him," Kairi said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. He was a traitor. And a terrible father." He looked away, trying to hide whatever he was feeling. "What about your parents?"

"We don't know," Kairi said quietly, turning away. "The Sons of Fire burned the house. We don't know if they got out or not." Her voice caught and her eyes stung a bit.

"Hey." Mushi lay a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "They're smart people. And they've been through this kind of things before. I bet they're alright." Kairi turned a bit and finally nodded. She didn't look convinced.

"Come on," Mushi said. "Let's go wake the others."

- -

Breakfast was a somber meal. No one said anything. They didn't even look up, just stared at their food as they ate it. It all felt like a terrible dream, one that would fade as time wore on. But it wasn't a dream, and it didn't fade. The memories were burned into their minds, just as vivid as they had been the night before.

Finally they finished eating and cleared away what little there was to clear away. They had lit no fire that night for fear of alerting any pursuers. After finding some food for Appa, they rolled up their blankets and put away the uneaten food. Then they all sat down in a circle and looked at Hakoda. He was the oldest by a little less than a year, but he had always taken charge and they had always let him. That was just how things went. This was no exception.

"Okay," he said. "We'll stay here for about a week, let them convince themselves we've gotten away. If the Fire Navy's between us and them, and it would be incredibly stupid for them not to be, they won't have moved in that time, but at least they won't expect us. We'll have a better much chance of getting through."

"So waddo we do until then?" Kairi asked.

"We could explore the Air Temple," Gyatso said. They all nodded.

"Might as well," Roku said, getting to his feet. "There's nothing else to do." The others followed his example.

They all split up, going off to explore. The twins, being airbenders, were a bit more enthusiastic than the others. They'd spent lots of time at the Southern Air Temple, and a little at the Eastern and Northern, but they'd never been to the Western Air Temple. But even they weren't as excited as they would have been under normal circumstances.

By about mid-afternoon, they had explored the majority of the Air Temple. There were a few interesting finds, but not many. Mostly it was just a bunch of rooms and corridors full of plants growing up between the stones. The workmanship on the stone, however, was amazing. The three swirls creating the air symbol were everywhere. The twins managed to find a few murals that they all marveled at, and even a few very well preserved airbending scrolls. But in the end it was Kairi who hit the jackpot.

"Guys! You've gotta see this!"

They all came running when they heard her. She had gone outside onto the landing that ran the length of the Air Temple.

"What is it?" Roku asked. There didn't seem to be anything special about this particular spot. Then he saw what she was looking at.

There was a tunnel going into the cliff. But it had none of the fine stone marking it as an original. It had obviously been put there after the temple was built.

"Don't you get it?" Kairi asked, getting excited. "This is the tunnel that Haru and Toph made to get them out when Azula attacked."

"I think she's right," Hakoda said, staring at it in awe. Kairi nodded and turned around, motioning at the edge of the landing.

"That's where Azula came into view on her airship. And that," she pointed to a higher landing up on her left, "is where Dad fought Combustion Man." A huge grin now covered her face. The others were grinning too.

"So this is where they finally accepted Uncle Zuko into the group," Liu said, standing over by an old stone fountain.

"And where they rejected him the first time," Reena added. They were all excited now. This place had an important history for their family.

"I don't get it," Mushi said. "What were your parents doing here?"

"After the Day of Black Sun," Hakoda explained, "they all came here to hide out until Sozin's Comet came."

"And a generation later," Shann said, "their kids are in the same place, hiding from the same people." The good mood was shattered as they realized it was true. Somehow that made things seem even more disheartening.

"But they got found," Roku said, trying to lighten their spirits. "We won't be."

"If all else fails we can use the tunnel as an escape," Hakoda pointed out. "If things get too ugly."

"You don't have to be here," Kairi said bitterly. "Roku and I are the ones they want. You can always go home."

"That was uncalled for!" Roku said angrily, glaring at his sister.

"At least they can still _go_ home!" Kairi said, turning. "We're stuck here!"

"She's right," Reena said, trying to break up the potential fight. She had always been the peacemaker of the group. "The rest of us _can_ go home. But they've got our parents too, and we're not going to leave them anymore than you're going to leave yours. We're just as much a part of this as you are. Besides, we're a family. That's what families do. They stick together." Kairi looked at her feet. The others nodded.

"So who's in?" Hakoda asked. "Anyone who wants to leave can take Appa and go. No one's gonna hold it against you." No one moved. Hakoda turned to Mushi.

"You don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to." The firebender shook his head. His face was determined.

"It's my country as much as theirs. My loyalty lies with the Fire Lord and his family. That includes his extended family. I owe you anyway, since you saved my life.

"Lots of people I know have made a big mistake. I would have done the same thing, except you all got me on the right path. I want to help you set things right." Kairi gave him a grateful look. Hakoda nodded.

"Well we all know what our parents did while they were here," he said. "They practiced and trained, so that when the comet finally arrived they were ready for it. I think we should do the same." One by one the others nodded.

"Let's get to work."

- -

Back at the campsite, they pooled all the weapons they had. Hakoda and Shann each had a sword, and so did Mushi. Kairi had her Dao swords as well. Mushi and Kairi were trained firebenders, weapons in and of themselves. Reena and the twins too could bend, and with a bit of practice with the firebenders they could learn to use their skills as weapons. Hakoda and Mushi could also work to teach the others to use swords, in case they needed it.

That, of course, left Roku.

"Can you use a sword?" Mushi asked. Roku nodded. "I guess I'll have to loan you mine then." Roku looked a bit nervous, but he finally nodded.

"Let's go started," Hakoda said. "We're gonna need all the practice we can get."

* * *

Yes, it was slow. And short. Sorry! There'll be some good stuff tomorrow. Until then, reviews, anyone?


	17. Chapter 16: Confrontation

You know I don't own Avatar, and you know the OC's are mine. If you don't... you need help or something. Some of you need help anyway. :-D  
Aw, come on. You guys know I love you. Who else is gonna read my stuff?

* * *

Chapter 16: Confrontation

It was pretty late by the time we got started practicing, so we decided to just run through our stances individually for the time being. When that was done we ate dinner and went to bed.

I lay awake for a long time, staring at the rock ceiling high above me. My mind kept wandering back to the day before. In a matter of hours I had gone from prince to refugee. Somehow we would have to retake the Fire Nation. But how? Would the people of the Earth Kingdom be willing to help us? Were my parents still alive?

Would I ever see my home again?

- -

The next morning we got up with the sun. It was hard not to, since there were no walls to keep the light out. We ate breakfast: more bread and ham. I could already tell it would eventually get old.

Hakoda found some fishing line in his bag, and decided to climb up to the stream not far away and try to catch something. He took the twins with him. They could spar while they waited.

The rest of us got to work practicing. Mushi took charge, setting up a system. Four of us would pair off and hold mock battles, while the fifth person sat out and rested. As soon as one opponent from each battle was "dead", we would all shuffle. By the end everybody would have had a chance to fight everybody else and we would all know what to work on.

Reena sat out the first round. Shann and I paired up and Mushi and Kairi did the same. That first round was the most evenly matched of any: sword versus sword and fire versus fire. My cousin beat me fair and square, and Kairi beat Mushi again.

For the second round, Mushi would sit out. Shann paired up with Reena and Kairi paired with me. My sword-wielding cousin held her own, avoiding all water instead of trying to deflect it. Reena had trained for the sake of tradition, and so was having to be creative in order to turn the moves she knew into attacks. But, being the bender, she was the eventual victor.

Kairi and I were fairly matched as well. She didn't use any firebending, relying only on her twin Dao swords. I knew from experience that she would win. She had worked hard under Dad's training to master those swords.

Finally I found myself on my back, the tip of one of Kairi's swords resting gently on my throat.

"I win," she said.

"That was pathetic." Mushi walked over to us as I got to my feet. He wasn't happy. He turned to Kairi. "You aren't helping him any by holding back."

I started to protest that Kairi had _not_ held back (she'd won, hadn't she?), but she seemed to know exactly what he meant. She stood her ground, but I could tell she knew he was right. I had no idea what was going on.

"Get up," Mushi said. I did. He took his sword back. "Shann, give him yours." My cousin, who would be sitting out, handed me her weapon. Kairi moved over by Reena, who she was supposed to fight next, but all eyes were on Mushi and I.

"Come on," Mushi said. His eyes were hard. "Show me what you've got."

He was making me angry. I gritted my teeth and swung my sword. Mushi met with his own blade. Our eyes met, and the triumphant gleam in his eyes made me even angrier. I was _not_ going to let him win.

We circled fast, hitting our swords together again and again. I was a decent swordsman; Dad had paid for me to have lessons from masters. But I hadn't cared much, so the sword had become Kairi's territory. Mushi, on the other hand, had apparently thrown himself into studying the sword. He was good, good enough to give even Hakoda some competition.

I don't know how long we fought. Anger made it all blur together. I do know that it hadn't been long when Mushi's arm came back in a weird way. The next thing I knew a stream of fire was flying past me. I dove aside as it rushed through the air right where I had been. I could feel the heat against my skin. The hair on my arm was singed.

"Hey!" I yelled, turning on Mushi. "That wasn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" Mushi shot back. He brought his sword up and touched it to my throat. I felt it cut the skin and a thin line of blood appeared. Our eyes locked.

"I win," he said.

"You cheated!" I cried. "I can't firebend!"

"Is that what you're going to tell the next firebender who tries to blast you?" Mushi asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That it isn't fair because you can't firebend, and would he please use his sword? Shann can't bend either, and I didn't see her backing down from Reena!" I opened my mouth to defend myself, but he wasn't done.

"Just because your dad is the Fire Lord doesn't buy you protection. In case you didn't notice, there's a rebellion going on out there! Those guys won't care who you are! If you get in their way, they'll blast you to shreds without thinking twice! _Especially_ because you're the Fire Lord's son! If you want to take your country back, you've got to learn to fight on their terms! 'Cause that's the only chance you've got! Or are you going to always let other people like your sister fight for you?"

His last words stung. He was right. I had never really tried to defend myself. I'd just tried to stay out of things. But I was too angry to let him know that.

I clenched my fists tight. Just beyond Mushi, Kairi was watching me. The look in her eyes told me that she knew he was right. Shann wouldn't meet even my gaze. At least she had managed to stand her ground. Reena was biting her lip nervously. She knew we were right in the middle of a power struggle.

I couldn't take it. I threw down my sword and turned and walked away. Mushi called after me, but I ignored him. I was done.

- -

The sun finally began to set. I was sitting on a large rock at the edge of the cliff. My perch was a ways away from our camp, so I couldn't see or hear the others. That was a relief. I needed time to think.

After a while I heard footsteps coming my way. They stopped just behind me. I didn't turn around.

"I'm not gonna let you quit," Mushi said.

I ignored him. He sighed and sat down beside me.

"You can't give up now, Roku. They're all watching you, even Hakoda. You don't realize it, but you're a leader. If you quit, what do you think they're going to do? And what's more, you're the son of the Fire Lord. If anything happens to your dad, there's gonna be a whole lot of people looking to you. You've got tough up and keep going, no matter what, even if it's just an act. They need something to believe in. You may be all they've got."

For a long moment there was silence. Then Mushi got up and left. I stayed where I was. He'd given me a lot to think about. Were there really that many people depending on me? Was I ready for that sort of weight on my shoulders?

Or would I let them all down in the end?

- -

The others looked up as Mushi came back and sat down. Roku was not with him.

"Well?" Kairi asked.

"I gave him some things to think about," Mushi said, spooning himself a bowl of the stew Shann had made from Hakoda's fish. He took a bite and swallowed before going on. "We'll start working tomorrow. We've got to teach all of you how to fight against a bender." He looked over at Reena and the twins. "And you have to learn how to fight with your bending." Hakoda nodded his agreement.

"I wish there was another way," Shann said. She was staring at her hands. "Every time I close my eyes I can see him. He had three little sisters and they used to play on the beach together. He had friends and a family... He was just like us. And I killed him." Hakoda took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"We all wish there was another way," he said, voice hard. "But there's not. We're gonna have to fight if we want to reclaim the Fire Nation."

- -

I stayed there all night. The moon came out, lighting up the canyon. My mind was moving too fast for me to notice how beautiful it was. Finally the moon began to sink and light crept into the sky.

By the time the sun reached the horizon, I was ready for it. I knew what to do. It was a new day, both for the world and for me. I met the sun with a new determination.

Back at camp, the others were all sleeping and I was careful not to wake them. Mushi was some distance away, washing his face in a fountain. I walked up behind him and placed my sword beside his neck. He froze.

"Draw," I said.

Mushi turned around slowly and met my eyes. Then he gave a nod.

"I always knew you had a backbone in there somewhere." A hint of a smile touched his face. He drew his own sword. "Let's get to work."

* * *

So Roku's finally got his act together. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. (Here's a hint: the more reviews I got between now and then, the more obligated I'll feel to get it up sooner.)


	18. Chapter 17: Sons of Fire

Disclaimer: If I did own Avatar, do you think I'd be here on fanfiction? Or would I be off making Season 4? Exactly.

Yes, this chapter is short. Yes, not much happens. But it does hold some significance, at least for Roku.

* * *

Chapter 17: Sons of Fire

As soon as they were all up and had eaten breakfast, the grueling work began.

Mushi set to work with Reena and the twins, teaching them how to use their bending to fight. He and Kairi worked with Hakoda and Shann and Roku, helping them learn to combat an opponent who could bend. The days were full of practice. They all got up, ate, and set to work. They stopped for quick breaks and to eat lunch. When it got dark they ate dinner and went to bed. The next morning they got up and did it all again.

It was grueling work, but they were steadily improving. They wouldn't have been able to defeat an entire army or anything, but they could each hold their own fairly well. It was a bit easier than learning from scratch. They each had the skills they needed; they just hadn't known how to use them before. Now they did.

An entire week passed with no incident. Then, just as they decided they were safe, something happened that almost made them lose it all.

- -

We were there for almost ten days I think. The days all blurred together for me. We got up, ate, trained, and went to sleep only to do it again the next day. Reena had started a tally in one of the pillars by our camp and every day when she got up she added a mark. I hadn't known water was sharp enough to cut stone like that.

Mushi and Hakoda had set up a sort of joint-leadership system. That was a bit surprising. I had assumed, and I think the others had too, that Hakoda wouldn't want to share his power. But they had hit it off the first day, so they got along really well.

Conscious of what Mushi had told me, I started watching the others. He was right. They were looking to me, although no one ever said anything. If I said we should take a break for lunch, they all agreed. When I suggested setting up some kind of watch system just in case, everyone thought it was a good idea. Hakoda and Mushi might have been the acknowledged leaders, but I think if I had objected to anything they said the others would have been right behind me. Even Kairi, the rebel of our group, agreed to anything I said. Thinking back over the years, I realized things had always been that way. I'd just been too thickheaded to notice.

- -

On the ninth day I woke-up to find Kairi gone. It didn't worry me. I knew she'd be off practicing. I got up, splashed some water on my face to wake me up, and then went looking for her.

I found Kairi some distance away, practicing her lightningbending. I stood and watched her, marveling at the blue streams shooting from her fingers. It was crazy how beautiful such a destructive force could be.

My sister knew I was there, but she didn't break her concentration to talk to me. I didn't say anything. I knew better than to interrupt her.

Finally, after channeling the lightning this way and that, Kairi turned and sent a stream of lightning out of her right hand. She was aiming for the air symbol above a doorway at the top a small flight of stairs against the cliff. The lightning hit the middle of the top-most swirl instead of the middle of the three where she had been aiming.

"Almost," I said. And it was.

"Almost isn't good enough," Kairi said, her eyes locked on the symbol.

I froze. That sounded exactly like something Azula would say. Kairi didn't seem to notice. After giving the symbol a long glare and letting out an annoyed sigh, she turned to me.

"Morning," she said, herself once more. I felt myself relax.

"Morning."

"I guess we'll be heading to Ba Sing Se soon," she said, taking a look at the canyon below us. I nodded.

"We're just waiting for Hakoda to say the word."

"I'm surprised they haven't found us," Kairi said. "You'd think this would be one of the first places they'd look. It's almost been too easy." We stared out at the canyon for a moment and then Kairi shook her head as if at some private joke.

"You know," she said, "it's sort of ironic the name they chose for themselves. The Sons of Fire." I didn't get it.

"How is that ironic?"

"They think that just because they can firebend, that makes them sons of the Fire Nation. That's not how it works. Think about it. Besides bending, each nation has something that sets it apart from the others. The Air Nomads were all about peace. Water Tribe culture revolves around change. The Earth Kingdom is strong, virtually immovable. The Fire Nation stands for honor. Being a firebender isn't enough to make you a son of the Fire Nation. You have to have honor."

"I never thought of it that way," I said. Kairi always had some amazing insight into things like this, especially when they involved honor. Sometimes I wondered if she should have been the one in the White Lotus instead of me.

"They can call themselves the Sons of Fire," Kairi said, "but they don't deserve it. They lack the honor. The true Sons of Fire are all the people who are standing for what they believe and have refused to bow to the fakes. They're the ones with the honor." She looked over at me. "You can't even firebend, but you're more of a Son of Fire than they'll ever be."

It made me feel good to be called a Son of Fire. I think deep inside I'd always thought that since I couldn't firebend, maybe I wasn't as much a part of the Fire Nation as those that could. Kairi's words made me more sure of myself than I'd ever been.

Than it hit me what she was really saying. _Being a firebender isn't enough to make you a son of the Fire Nation. You have to have honor._ By calling me a true Son of Fire, she was saying I had more honor than half the people in the Fire Nation. Even after being forced to stick up for me for so many years, she still thought I had honor. It was an overwhelming thought.

"Thanks," I said. "But if there's anyone who truly deserves to be called a Son of Fire, it's you. You've got more honor than anyone I know." Kairi smiled at me. Her eyes were glowing with pride.

"Thanks, big brother."

"Come on," I said, putting my arm around her shoulders. "Let's go get breakfast."

* * *

Can I have a review? Please? Pleeease?

Okay, so I'm not that desperate. Yet. Come on people! Those of you who review, thank-you. Those of you who don't... You better watch it. I might use my ninja powers to come after you. In fact, I may be standing behind you right now, watching you read this...


	19. Chapter 18: Attack

Avatar is not mine, but the OC's are. That means I can do whatever I like with them, and you can't stop me. Mwahahahaha!! Just kidding. But seriously.

Okay, so I'm not very good at battle scenes and I know it, so just hang with me, okay? I'm trying.

* * *

Chapter 18: Attack

"Alright everybody," Hakoda said, after finishing off the last of his breakfast. "Today's the day. Everybody get your stuff together." There wasn't much point in saying that, since they each had only one bag. "Once that's done we'll search the temple and erase any sign that we were here."

"What about Reena's tally?" Kairi asked. Hakoda shrugged.

"Not a lot we can do about that," he said. Reena looked a bit embarrassed. "But I doubt they'd search every side of every pillar." Mushi nodded in agreement.

"We just need to worry about the obvious stuff," he said, "like things that you can tell have been moved. If it's not that noticeable, don't bother."

Everyone got to their feet and got moving. They had started lighting small fires after the first night, and Mushi tossed the firewood into the canyon. Reena scrubbed away the soot that had collected beneath it. The bags were all put in a pile. They had all been sharing with Mushi, since he didn't have one. Hakoda took Appa and flew up to his fishing spot to make sure he had erased all trace of his visits. The twins blew the sky bison's shed fur over the edge of the landing. The others began searching the temple.

There wasn't much to worry about. Most of their traces were back at the camp. The twins had gone into a chamber that only airbenders could enter, and they went to close the door. It had rained one night and the group had been forced to spend the night in a room inside the cliff. Reena and Kairi took charge of it, moving back the furniture they had rearranged.

"I can't believe they never found us," Reena said, moving back an ancient trunk.

"I hope our parents were that lucky," Kairi said. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. Her expression was unreadable. Reena studied her a moment.

"I think they're alright," she said finally. During their short exile, Reena had become the one who clung to hope, who kept them all going. "Call it an instinct. I really think they're okay." She expected Kairi to scoff. She didn't. Instead she looked away.

"I wish I could believe that," she said quietly.

"We're gonna get through this," Reena said. "All of us. I promise."

"Sure." She obviously didn't believe it.

Kairi pushed herself off the doorframe, still not meeting her cousin's eyes.

"Let's get back to the others." She started walking down the corridor. Reena looked after her with sad eyes before following her back to the camp.

- -

The older boys were loading the bags onto Appa when the girls got back to the camp. Mushi was tossing bags up to Roku and Hakoda was trying to make them all fit in the smallest space possible. Shann and the twins returned a few moments later.

"All clear," Shann said. Hakoda sat back on his heels gave a firm nod.

"We're ready."

Reena climbed up into the saddle. Shann was right behind her. The twins leaped onto Appa's head. Hakoda moved back beside the bags to make room for the others. Roku started to climb into the saddle, but suddenly swung his head towards the canyon.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. The others froze, listening.

"What was it?" Hakoda asked, speaking in a low whisper.

"I'm not sure." Roku's eyes scanned the canyon, watching for some sign of movement. There was none.

"It was probably nothing," Shann said. She didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah." Roku nodded and turned back to Appa. He was about halfway into the saddle when he heard it again, this time closer. He whirled, looking over his shoulder. Kairi was looking up at him, eyes wide. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. She had heard it too. And she knew what it was. So did he.

"Tell me you guys heard that," Roku said, looking out at the canyon with sharper eyes. Mushi was looking too.

"I thought maybe I heard something for just a second," Hakoda said. He was also scanning the canyon.

"What was it?" Reena asked.

"Nothing good," Mushi said. He sounded worried. Kairi looked at her brother.

"You don't think-"

She never finished.

At that exact moment a fleet of airships came into view over the edge of the landing. They were all had the flame of the Fire Nation on their tails.

"Shoot!" Mushi yelled. He whirled and pushed Kairi up onto Appa. Roku dove into the saddle and pulled his sister after him. Mushi was right behind them. Every second the airships were getting higher. In a moment the lower decks would be visible.

"We're trapped!" Liu yelled.

"Take the tunnel out!" Mushi called.

"Appa hates tunnels!" Reena yelled.

"We're gonna have to go through!" Roku shouted.

"We'll never make it!" Guy yelled, even as his twin called, "Yip yip!" The airships were now above the landing. They could all see the firebenders on the lower decks, ready to attack.

"Trade Shann spots!" Hakoda yelled to the twins. "We need you up here!" Shann jumped to Appa's head and grabbed the reins. The twins dove into the saddle.

"Knock them out of the way!" Mushi yelled.

Guy and Liu positioned themselves in the saddle directly behind Shann. They began to airbend, sending huge shields of air flying at the two airships in their way. Both airships rocked a bit, moving out of the way. Shann gritted her teeth and steered Appa toward the gap. The captains of the airships realized what was happening and immediately tried to set the ships back on course.

"Oh no you don't!" Shann yelled.

The benders in the sky bison's saddle were moving as fast as they could, blocking the fire flying their way. As Appa flew between the two ships the saddle drew up level with the lower deck. Reena sent a stream of water flying, cutting half the supports. The deck creaked and tilted towards the canyon. The firebenders dove back, and one of the twins hit them with a ball of air, knocking them off the deck's other end.

On the other side of the saddle, Kairi and Mushi were returning fire with fire. The deck was thin, making it nearly impossible for more than a few soldiers to actually be able to shoot at them. The two firebenders were taking advantage of that, trying to knock them off the deck. A stray fireball flew toward Reena and Roku leaped up, managing to knock it away with his sword. Reena gave him a quick nod of thanks.

They broke past the first two airships and found themselves amid the rest of the fleet. A storm of fire came their way and twins positioned themselves at Appa's head, knocking it away from the sky bison.

"I'm gonna try and clear them!" Shann called, steering Appa into a climb.

"Hang on," Mushi yelled. "This is gonna get hairy!"

"Reena!" Hakoda called. "You and the twins keep the fire away! Mushi, Kairi, return fire as best you can! Hit down anything that gets in our path!" They all nodded. The twins stayed where they were, behind Appa's head. Reena moved to the back of the saddle. Kairi and Mushi each took up a side, ready to firebend.

"What about you and me?" Roku yelled, hanging on to the saddle as Shann swerved to avoid a series of fireballs.

"Hang on!" Hakoda yelled back. "I'll let you know when I think of something!"

Fire was coming at them from all sides now. Reena and the twins had their hands full making sure none of it hit the sky bison. Kairi and Mushi retaliated, but they were so far away that the soldiers saw the flames coming and had time to move away.

"Aim for the ships!" Mushi called to Kairi. "We'll have better luck there!"

Shann urged Appa on, climbing higher and higher. Kairi was busy bashing the side of an airship near them. Mushi was firing at the upper deck of another. The twins were bending, knocking away the many fireballs that flew toward them. Reena had her attention split between helping them and trying to slice a hole in a nearby airship.

The ships ahead of them were beginning to realize what Shann was planning and started rising with the sky bison, all the while still shooting at them. Some of the closer airships were moving away, having been pummeled by Reena and the two firebenders. The ones in front, however, were forming a wall in front of them. The fire was flying at them thick and fast now. It was all the twins could do to keep it away.

They were now close enough to the airships in front of them to make out the individual soldiers standing on the decks, firing at them.

"They're gaining!" Mushi yelled, meaning the ships behind. "They're trying to box us in!" He and Kairi were firing as fast as they could at the ship behind them. Reena was working with them. The twins were still blocking the fire from the front.

"We're gonna be trapped!" Roku yelled. Shann made no move to alter her course.

They drew ever closer to the airships. The soldiers on the decks were still firing, but they seemed confused, like they didn't know what the crazy kid on the sky bison was doing. Roku could only hope Shann did.

Then, just before they were close enough to see the face of each individual soldier, Shann made her move.

"Hang on!" she yelled. The others hit the floor and grabbed the saddle's rim.

Appa dropped like a rock. Roku felt like his stomach was in his throat. Then just as suddenly as he had dropped, the sky bison was moving forward. They started rising a moment later, coming up on the other side of the airships.

The cousins all turned in the saddle to look behind them.

"They're too close together," Kairi gasped. A grin touched her face as she realized what was going on. "They don't have enough room to turn around!" The others started grinning too. It had been extremely risky, but Shann had gotten them through.

"We're not clear yet," she called over her shoulder. "As soon as they get untangled they'll come after us. We've got to make the most of our lead."

"Let's get to Ba Sing Se," Hakoda said.

* * *

Again, battles aren't my forte. Sorry guys. But that doesn't mean you can't review, right?


	20. Chapter 19: The Fire Navy

Avatar is not mine, the OC's are. There. Happy? Good.

Battles still aren't my strong suit, but I think this chapter came out a little better than the last one. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Fire Navy

"Think they gave up?" Liu asked.

"Doubt it," Roku said. "They won't give up that easy."

"So where are they?" Gyatso asked. Roku shrugged.

"No clue."

They had been traveling for a short time and the ocean had just had come into view. There was no sign of the airships, which was a bit strange. The gang, however, was just glad for the rest. The short spurt of fighting had been intense, and it had taken a lot out of them. Even Roku and Hakoda were a bit frayed just from watching it all.

Appa started out across the ocean. The water was calm and blue. There was a gentle breeze blowing and it felt good.

Some distance away from the island, Reena looked over her shoulder.

"There they are!"

The others all turned around. Sure enough, the airships had come into view. Everyone froze.

"Wait a minute," Roku said. "They're... turning around?"

"That's what it looks like," Kairi said. They all stared in amazement as the airship turned and flew in the other direction. "What do you think they're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Shann said. "They're going home."

"Why?" Gyatso asked.

"Because they know something we don't." Everyone turned to Hakoda. His face was as grim as his voice.

"Should we turn around?" Roku asked. Hakoda shook his head.

"We've already wasted too much time. We need to get to Ba Sing Se before they make any major decisions. You and Kairi will be a big factor. And maybe Mushi knows something about the Sons of Fire that they don't. This is the quickest way there. We could go the other way and take the long route across the Earth Kingdom, but it would just waste more time that we don't have. This is the only way."

"Then let's do it," Roku said.

"If we hurry," Mushi pointed out, "we can reach the coast by nightfall."

"What do you think?" Shann asked Appa. "Can you do it?" The sky bison gave a loud grunt. "I'll take that as a yes."

- -

It was about mid-afternoon when they ran in to trouble.

Shann had traded places with the twins and was now sitting in the saddle. They were all talking in low voices, despite the fact that there was no one around to hear.

"How do you think they found us?" Kairi asked. "No one knew we were here."

"It's like you said earlier," Roku told her. "This is an obvious place to look."

"Then why didn't they look here sooner?" Reena asked.

"Maybe they did," Mushi said. "Maybe we just didn't notice."

"They were waiting for us to come out," Shann said, putting the pieces together. "When we didn't, they finally got tired of waiting and decided to attack."

"But why didn't they follow?" Roku asked, as much to himself as to the others.

"Uhm, guys?" Gyatso said. "You might want to see this."

They all looked over the twins' heads. There seemed to be several black dots sitting in the water ahead. They stretched a far ways back, an obvious block.

"There's your answer," Hakoda said.

"Sorry I asked," Roku muttered.

"Is that what I think it is?" Liu asked.

"Probably," Mushi said.

They all waited as they drew nearer. Just as they had expected, the dots slowly turned in to ships. The Fire Navy. Mushi swore under his breath.

"Round two," Shann muttered.

"Give me the reins," Hakoda told the twins. They moved into the saddle and he got down on Appa's head.

"Alright," he said a soon as they were near enough for the ships to notice them. "If we stay high we should be able to dodge most of their shots. Roku and Shann, hang tight. The rest of you keep away anything I can't avoid." They all nodded and took their positions. Hakoda tightened his grip on the reins, his face determined.

"Let's do this."

A flaming rock came flying their way, the first projectile. Liu knocked it away with a spurt of air. It plummeted toward the ocean and hit the water with a large splash.

"One for us," Gyatso said.

Immediately a volley of flaming rocks was let loose and began heading their way.

"Come and get it," Kairi hissed.

She and the twins knocked away the rocks hurling their way. Reena and Mushi were waiting for when they got in far enough to need protection from the back. Hakoda steered Appa right into the middle of the ships.

"Hang tight!" he yelled.

It was a scary ride. Fiery rocks flew all around them. Appa swerved and tipped as Hakoda tried to steer him clear. The benders in the saddle were working as fast as they could. It seemed that for every rock they knocked away, two more came flying at them. There were several rocks that no one had time to stop, so Hakoda had to try and steer clear. Roku and Shann were just hanging onto the saddle for dear life.

"We can't keep this up for long!" Mushi yelled, knocking away a rock that had just almost crashed into Appa's side. "There's too many!"

As if to prove his point, a rock soared just above their heads.

"What do we do?" Shann asked Roku, meaning the two of them. The Crown Prince scanned the saddle, looking for anything he could use against the Fire Navy. His eyes lit on the twins' gliders. Shann followed his gaze and tossed him one, taking the other herself. She met his eyes and nodded; she knew what he had in mind.

"What are you doing?" Liu yelled, trying to look over his shoulder and knock away a large rock at the same time.

"Drawing their fire!" Roku yelled.

Before anyone could protest he and Shann dove off the sides of the saddle.

"Get away from Appa!" Roku called to his cousin. "Maybe they'll think we're the twins!" Shann nodded and angled her glider in the opposite direction.

"Get down!" Mushi yelled. Everyone in the saddle dove to the floor. Two large boulders flew over the saddle and smashed into each other. Pieces of rock rained down. Hakoda swerved to miss another, and they were all thrown against the side of the saddle.

Roku and Shann were flying through the air, twisting and turning. The plan had worked. Several ships were now busy trying to shoot them down. Roku was having a hard enough time controlling his glider without having to dodge large flaming rocks. He had no idea how the twins made it look so easy.

A rock almost crashed right into him. He made himself quit thinking.

- -

Kairi struck out with a whip of fire, knocking two rocks down toward the ocean.

"Can you see the end?" she yelled, shattering another.

"Not sure!" Hakoda called back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reena shouted, wrapping a rock in a sling of water and sending it flying back toward the ships. It struck a deck below them.

"I don't know if we can make it!" Hakoda answered.

- -

Shann flew down towards the ships. Swooping down next to a catapult, she hung onto the glider with one hand and flung her belt knife with the other. It stuck in the throat of a man loading a catapult. He clutched his throat and then toppled over.

"Take that!" Shann yelled.

She put her hand back on the glider and swooped around. Her victim was dead. Satisfied, she headed back to Appa to grab another knife.

- -

Roku flipped completely over to avoid one rock and then had to dive to the left to avoid another. For a moment a cloud from a smokestack blocked his view. He coughed furiously, straining to see. The smoke drifted away and he felt his stomach twist.

A large rock was headed straight for Appa. It was going to hit them from below. The others weren't going to see it in time.

Roku didn't think, just acted. He flew as fast as he could, launching himself directly into the rock's path.

Just before it hit him, he shut his eyes.

- -

Kairi and Mushi sent their fire out at the same time, knocking several rocks off course with one blow. Glancing down, they were just in time to see a rock crash into Roku. It exploded and sent him plummeting down toward the ships.

"Roku!" Kairi yelled.

Her eyes quickly scanned the air beneath her. Before Mushi could stop her, she had dived over the edge of the saddle.

- -

Shann quickly altered her course. She had to reach Roku!

Something hit her from above and she sank like a rock. Not far above the ships she finally managed to regain control. She craned her neck to see what had hit her.

It was Kairi.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Same thing as you," Kairi called, crouching on the wings. "Saving my brother!"

- -

The rock hit him with more force than he had even thought was possible. The glider spun out of control, spiraling down toward the ships. Roku came out of his daze and fought for control without any luck.

He crashed into a smokestack and plummeted toward the deck of the ship. He finally managed to right the glider and regain control, but it was too late.

He smashed into the deck.

Somehow he pushed himself up on his elbows. The glider was fine. He, on the other hand, was not. His whole body was screaming. He had landed on his left leg, and it felt like something was broken.

Then soldiers in Fire Nation armor were encircling him. He was trapped.

- -

Shann was flying low and fast. Her eyes were locked on Roku. If anything happened to him she would personally rip apart every soldier on the ship.

Kairi stuck her hands out at a catapult they were passing on the right. The barrel of oil beside it exploded. A small grin touched Kairi's face.

"Hang on!" Shann yelled. They were almost to the ship. Kairi drew her swords, ready to hit the deck running.

- -

Back on Appa, the four benders were working as hard as they could. The flaming rocks just kept coming. Hakoda swerved to dodge a volley of them and found himself right in the path of a particularly large one.

"Hang on!" he yelled, jerking Appa around as fast as he could. The flaming rock slid down the sky bison's side, leaving a trail of burned fur. Appa roared in anger and jerked, sending them all flying against the side of the saddle. Reena, who was standing there already, toppled out.

"Reena!"

Mushi scrambled to his foot and leaned out. Reena was there, dangling over the water. She had caught hold of the strap on Appa's saddle and was hanging from it.

"Grab my hand!" Mushi yelled, leaning out.

"It's too far!" Reena yelled. Mushi leaned out as far as he could, still holding out his hand. Liu grabbed his legs to keep him in the saddle. That meant Gyatso was the only one defending Appa.

Reena swung herself up as high as she could. She only just reached Mushi's hand. He caught it and held on as tight as he could.

"Look out!" Hakoda yelled.

A rock was flying straight for the two of them.

Reena pressed herself as close to Appa as she could. Somehow the rock missed her. As soon as it was gone Mushi pulled her up toward the saddle. Liu caught her other hand and they pulled her in.

"A little help!" Gyatso called. The others stood and their hearts stopped.

There were flaming rocks coming at them from every direction imaginable.

- -

"Now!" Shann yelled.

Kairi dove off the wings onto the ship's deck, her swords at the ready. Her feet had hardly touched before she was moving. Two soldiers fell, hit by her swords.

Shann collapsed the glider in one move and hit the deck, swinging it hard at the soldier nearest her. He fell, head spinning from the blow.

Roku was struggling to his feet. Shann grabbed his glider and pulled him up.

"Go!" she yelled. Roku didn't argue. He leaped into the air and soared back toward Appa.

Kairi had done some fast firebending and knocked down a few more soldiers.

"Get out of here!" she told Shann.

"What about you?"

"Just trust me!"

Shann unfolded her glider and took off after Roku. Kairi turned back and knocked down another soldier. Some of the others were staggering to their feet. More were running out onto the deck. They all took a firebending stance, holding her at bay. Backed practically against the deck railing, Kairi knew she was trapped.

Slowly she held up her hands.

- -

"Come on!" Mushi yelled.

Each of them took up one of the four sides of the saddle. They started bending like crazy. Fire, water, and air. All three whipped around the sky bison, knocking away the flaming rocks and sending them raining down on the ships below.

Roku appeared, flying toward them. Liu leaned out and pulled him into the saddle. Shann was close behind. Both tumbled into the saddle and leaned against the rim, breathing hard. It had been a hairy flight, what with so many rocks flying. Liu scanned the air, and then turned to his two cousins.

"Where's Kairi?"

- -

The firebending soldiers inched forward a bit, staying on guard. The Princess looked beaten, but there was always the chance...

"You win," Kairi said in a tired voice. She was outnumbered and she knew it. Finally deciding she was serious, a group of soldiers move forward to take her captive.

"Or not!" Kairi yelled.

She whirled around, sending a huge stream of flame at the soldiers. They bent it away from them in a flash, but it was all the time that Kairi needed. She turned her back to them, pressed her arms against her sides, and shot off.

Jeong Jeong had once told her there was a way for firebenders to imitate flying. Something about harnessing the power of the heat around them. Kairi had never been able to get it quite right. But she had finally figured it out.

She shot off toward Appa, ignoring the spurts of fire coming her way from below.

- -

"There she is!" Gyatso yelled.

Kairi appeared, shooting toward them. A moment later she reached the saddle. The twins hauled her in and she collapsed beside her brother.

"We're almost there!" Hakoda yelled.

"Where exactly is 'there'?" Kairi asked.

"Earth Kingdom waters. They won't follow us there. It's too close to shore. They can't afford to get involved in a war with the Earth Kingdom right now."

Roku had been thinking the same thing. Realizing that he had even used the same words, he shook his head. When had the Fire Nation gone from 'we' to 'they'?"

"Could you hurry?" Mushi yelled, swatting way another rock.

"Working on it!" Hakoda yelled. "It's harder than it looks!"

The benders kept it up, knocking away the rocks as best they could. Hakoda still had to dodge several, but the fire from the front was becoming less and less as they reached the edge of the fleet. Kairi got to her feet and joined the others. Roku and Shann just stayed where they were. The ships, realizing that their prize was going to escape, started moving forward in the water. Apparently Earth Kingdom waters weren't going to stop them. The benders dug in, ready to fight and claw their way to shore.

And then, finally, events turned in their favor.

"Look!" Hakoda yelled. "Ships!"

A fleet of what appeared to be fishing boats was heading their way.

"They're from the Earth Kingdom!" Reena cried.

That boosted spirits a bit. The benders fought back harder. If they could reach the boats, maybe they would be safe.

The ships below them were still moving. Hakoda tightened his grip on the reins.

"You guys ever heard of a ship that could outrun a sky bison?" he called.

"Nope!" the twins yelled.

"Well it's not gonna happen now!"

Appa slowly moved ahead, gaining ground. Several agonizing minutes passed. The Earth Kingdom ships were drawing nearer. The Fire Navy kept moving, but suddenly there were no more rocks flying.

"They've quit firing," Kairi called.

"Almost there!" Hakoda yelled.

Another moment later they had reached the Earth Kingdom ships. Then they had passed them. There were still no rocks flying.

"What's happening?" Hakoda asked, craning his neck to see.

"The Fire Navy's quit moving," Mushi reported. "The two lines of ships are facing each other. Nobody's moving." For a long, agonizing moment nothing happened. Then, "Hold on. Wait... The Fire Navy's starting to turn around!"

The group on the sky bison let out a breath they hadn't even known they were holding. They had made it.

The Earth Kingdom ships turned and followed the sky bison to the shore. There was a large port city there. A large crowd had gathered on the pier to watch. They cheered as Appa flew over. Hakoda found a place to land in a plaza just off the pier. The crowd separated to give them room.

Hakoda was the first one on the ground. The others were behind him, climbing down slowly. They had to help Roku because of his leg. Their hair was wind-swept and their clothes were mussed from being tossed about. They were all bruised and sore and a bit dirty. And they were all dead tired. Some of Appa's fur was burned, but Roku was the only one actually hurt. He put his left arm around Kairi's shoulders for support.

A man in fine clothes came forward. He wore the symbol of the Earth Kingdom on his green shirt. He was probably from Ba Sing Se.

"Which one of you is Prince Roku?" he asked. Roku lifted his hand.

"I am. This is my sister, my cousins, and a loyal friend." The man nodded and turned to a woman behind him who was dressed similarly.

"Send word to Ba Sing Se that they have arrived safely. Then find them some food." The woman nodded and hurried off. The man turned back to the group in front of Appa. "We will see to your leg," he motioned at Roku, "and then find you a means of transport. You will be in Ba Sing Se by morning."

* * *

Okay. So they made it to the Earth Kingdom safely. But are they actually safe? Why are you even asking? I'm not going to make things _that_ easy for them!!

You guys want another chapter? Then write me a review. The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to get it up. :) I suggest you start writing, people.


	21. Chapter 20: Inside the Walls

Don't own Avatar. Wish I did, but I don't. I guess I'll just have to make due with my OC's. dramatic sigh

Okay. I'm done. On with the story!

Chapter 20: Inside the Walls

It felt like we were moving, but it wasn't like any movement I was used to. It wasn't as smooth as an airship and it wasn't rocking like a boat. The only other explanation was that we were traveling on land.

Everything came back then. We had fought our way to the coast and had all made it in one piece. The people had been eager to help, giving us food and fresh changes of clothes. We were all checked over to make sure we were okay. My leg was fine, it would just be sore for a long time and I would have a limp for a while. They had also put a bandage on my chest, which was scratched and banged up after the rock crashed into me. After that they had put us on a tank from Ba Sing Se. It was the fastest mode of over-land transport. Teo and his dad had tinkered with them a bit after the war and created a version with treads. With a little help from the earthbenders here and there, we could be in Ba Sing Se by morning. Appa would be flown in later, as soon as he had some time to rest. It had taken a good deal of arguing from the twins before he finally relented and let us go without him.

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark, since the only windows were in the tiny room at the front where the controls were. A bit of light was shining through the door though and I could see the others.

Hakoda and Shann had been awake for a minute or two and were taking quietly. Mushi was sitting near them, listening quietly. Next to him, Reena opened her eyes and stretched. The twins were still sleeping. Kairi had her head against my left shoulder and she was out too. It was a small space, but there was enough room for us to spread out comfortably and not be in each other's way.

I shifted a bit and Kairi stirred. She opened her eyes and raised her head a bit, blinking.

"Morning," I said. She nodded and stretched her arms.

The door at the end of the tiny space opened, letting in a flood of sunlight. Reena, hit full in the face, blinked furiously. A man stuck his head through and grinned at us.

"We'll reach the outer wall soon." We nodded and he retreated into the tiny control room.

Reena woke the twins and the rest of us stood up and stretched. Once we were all fully awake, Mushi and I moved over to the door and opened it, sticking our heads into the control room.

It was fairly small. There were three men in it. One was the man who had greeted us the night before. The other two were earthbenders in case we got stuck. One of them was sitting in front of the controls. They were simple, just a few levers. There was a large window in the front and a tiny one on each side. Through it we could see the outer wall of Ba Sing Se growing steadily closer.

Finally we reached the outer wall. The huge gates opened and we went in. We went right to the transit station in the tank. There we climbed out of the tank, blinking in the sunlight. A group of earthbenders from the palace met us there and escorted us toward the train. A crowd of people was already there, waiting for a ride into the city, but they parted to let us through. They stared at us as we walked past. Their faces were blank, as if they weren't entirely sure whether they should cheer or throw things at us. We were the children of heroes, but our unplanned arrival meant that something was wrong in the Fire Nation. And with the war so close behind, that thought struck fear into several hearts.

We got onto the train and were given a compartment all to ourselves. It was strange to see it so empty. The guards took up strategic positions, as if they expected us to be attacked.

"This is really weird," Shann said, leaning forward and speaking in a low voice.

"It's like they expect us to be attacked," Reena said.

"But why would anybody in the Earth Kingdom want to hurt us?" Gyatso asked. His twin nodded.

"Not necessarily us," Hakoda said. He looked at Mushi and Kairi and I. "But you..." He let the sentence hang. Mushi nodded.

"There could be spies anywhere. We can't take any chances. Especially not you two," he said, looking at Kairi and I. We all nodded. Everyone knew what he wasn't saying. No one went anywhere alone. No important conversations were held where there was any chance of anyone overhearing them. No one we didn't already know extremely well was to be trusted. Even there, in the capital of the Earth Kingdom, even there we couldn't be sure we were safe.

- -

The train ride was a long one. We sat in the car, staring out at the farmland passing by outside the window. It was extremely beautiful. The presence of our guards, however, put a huge dampener on the mood.

After a while we got tired of the scenery and turned our attention inside the compartment. Under any other circumstances we would have been telling jokes and poking fun at each other, but the presence of the guards kept that from happening. In the end we just sat there and stared at each other.

Finally we reached the inner wall. Not long after that, the train reached its destination. We stepped out of the compartment into the crowded station, and the guards immediately formed a wall around us, separating us from the other people there. They hurried us across the platform and through the crowd. At the edge of the station was a long building with ticket windows. We entered a door and found ourselves in an empty room. At least, it would have been empty if it weren't for the people already there.

Uncle Iroh, and the Earth King.

"Uncle Iroh!" Kairi flung her arms around the old man's neck. They hugged each other tight. Then she turned to Osan and hugged him as well.

"Prince Roku!" Uncle Iroh smiled and hugged me tight. "We were afraid you might not make it."

"We almost didn't," I said.

My cousins all hugged Uncle Iroh one-by-one. Mushi just stood there, looking awkward.

The Earth King came over to me and we shook hands.

"Thank-you for letting us come here," I said. The Earth King just smiled.

"We are honored to have you." I gave him a nod of thanks. Kairi and Osan had finally let go of each other, though he still had his arm around her shoulders. The Earth King smiled at her and she smiled back. Uncle Iroh finished giving hugs and then proudly introducing all of his grandnieces and nephews. The Earth King nodded and shook hands with each of them. Then he turned to Mushi.

"And who is this young man?" he asked. Mushi shifted uncomfortably.

"This is Mushi," I said. "We might not be here if it weren't for him."

"Any friend of yours is welcome here," the Earth King said. Mushi gave him a grateful nod.

"Is there any news?" Reena asked. We all turned to Uncle Iroh. He looked grave.

"That depends on what kind of news you want. About the Fire Nation? Plenty. But about your parents?" He shook his head. "There is nothing."

Our faces fell, and so did our hearts. None of us had said it, but I know we had all been hanging onto the hope that the people in Ba Sing Se would know _something_. Any amount of knowledge, no matter how terrible, would have been better than the intolerable waiting to know.

"You said there was news about the Fire Nation," I said, attempting to distract the others. "What sort of news?"

It worked. They all looked up, their faces hardened again. They wanted to know. And they wanted something else to focus on besides the not knowing.

"We'll tell you everything back at the teashop," Uncle Iroh said. "The others are waiting there."

We didn't need to ask who the others were. Key members of the White Lotus and the group that had escaped the Fire Nation with Master Piandao.

"I've already set up a time for an audience tomorrow," the Earth King said. "My council will be there so we can vote on your decision. Talk things over tonight, and decide what it is you want. Tomorrow we'll decide what to do about it."

"Thank-you," I said. He nodded.

"If we hear anything about your parents, I'll send word immediately." He turned and left through a back exit, followed by a group of Dai Li agents. I hadn't even noticed them standing there until that moment.

A moment later we followed him through the door. Uncle Iroh and Osan led us through a maze of back streets. I was soon good and lost, but they knew exactly where they were going.

Finally we turned a corner and saw the Jasmine Dragon. The blinds were drawn on all the windows and there was a sign out front saying they were closed. I wondered what his customers thought about that.

Uncle Iroh opened the door and let us in. The teashop, though closed, was full of people. There were waterbenders, earthbenders, and firebenders. Master Piandao was there along with a large group of men and women, the Fire Nation refugees. Master Pakku accompanied a group of men and women from both water tribes. King Bumi was in the midst of the earthbenders. Two of them wore the uniforms of the Dai Li. Some of them were old, having fought in the war. Others were only a few years older than I was. As I looked over them all, I was somehow reminded of a war council.

Then I realized that was exactly what it was.

Uncle Iroh motioned us over to the only empty table and we sat. He headed over to another table and took a seat. Osan pulled up a chair beside Kairi.

"Good," King Bumi said. "Everyone is here. Now we can start."

The council of the White Lotus had begun.

* * *

So Zuko and the others have more or less dropped off the face of the planet. Where are they? I can't tell you. Although if anyone has any ideas, feel free to e-mail them to me. And while you're at it, you can write a review!


	22. Chapter 21: The Council

No I don't own Avatar. Yes the OC's are mine. Haven't I already said that?

* * *

Chapter 21: The Council

Uncle Iroh turned to Jeong Jeong, who was sitting beside him.

"Would you like to fill them in?" he asked. Jeong Jeong nodded and got to his feet. All eyes were on him.

"My friends. You have all been called here today to discuss the turmoil in the Fire Nation. As of now they have not declared war. But they have closed their borders. Once they are strong enough, they will send out their armies and try to finish what Ozai started. We have to stop them before they reach that point." He motioned at Piandao and sat down as the master swordsman stood.

"If we are going to act, we need to do it quickly," Piandao said. "The new government is currently anything but strong. There have been several rebellions already. Small ones that were quickly squashed, but enough to throw them off balance. It does prove, however, that we still have allies there. Also, they have not declared a new Fire Lord. Their leader, the Flame, holds power right now, with a council of loyal generals underneath him. But as much as the people love him, they want a Fire Lord. Many of them have not yet chosen a side. The less support he has, the better our chances for victory. We need to strike now, before a new Fire Lord is crowned."

"You sound like we already have an army," Pakku said. "We don't. We have the people in this room. Which brings up the question: what do we plan to do about that?"

"What about the Earth King?" Gyatso asked. "He said he'd help us."

"It won't be that easy," one of the Dai Li agents said. "We just got out of a war. The people will be completely against getting involved in another. He won't force them into it. He could, but it would be a very bad move on his part."

"The same goes for the Water Tribes," Pakku said. "The Southern Water Tribe was nearly wiped out. The Northern Water Tribe, though faring much better, lost it's princess, leaving our chief with no child. I doubt they will muster an army. Although, since Hakoda's children have presumably been captured, the Southern Water Tribe will be more eager to help. And I can probably raise support in the Northern Water Tribe."

"For those who don't know," a firebending soldier said, "Fire Lord Zuko and his friends are still missing. There have been no bodies found, but neither have they been reported as prisoners."

The cousins all nodded. There was still a bit of hope.

"We also have friends in the Fire Nation," Piandao said. "Those who remain loyal to the Fire Lord and his family. But many of them will not be open with that fact. We will have to seek them out."

"Many of the soldiers also remain loyal," another soldier said. "My comrades and I can get in touch with them."

"It looks as if we will have to raise our own army," Iroh said. "An army of three nations. It can be done, but it will take time. Time that I fear we do not have."

"He's right," Roku blurted out. "Raising an army will take months. We may not have that long." Suddenly all eyes were on him.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Jeong Jeong asked. It was not a question meant to mock him. He simply wanted to know what Roku thought.

"I think we should split our forces," he said, thinking fast. "Some of them should try and raise an army. The others will buy them time by keeping the Fire Nation busy."

"Raiding parties," King Bumi said. "Sabotaging the Fire Nation." A grin touched his face. "I like the way you think."

"It would be dangerous," Jeong Jeong said. "But it might be our only chance." He gave Roku a nod of approval.

"But what if they attack the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes?" Kairi asked.

"Then we'll get the army we need," a female waterbender said.

"The Water Tribes will gather at the North Pole in five days to discuss what to do," Pakku said. "We may be able to get part of an army then."

"I'll send word to some friends after our audience," a Dai Li agent said, "and see what they can do."

From there they went on to discuss tactics. Any other valuable information about the Fire Nation as put forward. Hakoda told the story of their escape from the beach and then from the Air Temple. No one said much, except for Piandao muttering something about the Air Temples not being neutral territory anymore. Then they all talked strategy. They discussed who should be sent where in order to raise the best support.

"But we can't do anything until tomorrow," a firebender said. "We don't want them thinking we don't fully trust the Earth King." Everyone agreed there.

The discussion went on until evening. They talked about all sorts of things. Who might be the new Fire Lord, why there wasn't already one, what might have happened to Zuko and the others. Roku and the others stayed quiet, listening.

Finally Uncle Iroh said they all needed rest. Everyone nodded and got to their feet, bidding everyone else goodnight. They all had places to stay and trickled out of the teashop. The boys, including Osan, pushed aside a few tables, having volunteered to sleep downstairs so the girls had more room. Iroh would keep his room upstairs.

Iroh headed back to the kitchen to get some tea, and Kairi followed him a moment later. A messenger arrived saying Appa had flown in, and the twins went to get him settled. Osan, Mushi, and Hakoda rolled out sleeping mats on the teashop floor while the girls took their things upstairs. Grabbing an empty teacup off a table, Roku started back to the kitchen. As he got closer he could hear Kairi and Iroh talking. Something made him freeze just before he entered the kitchen.

"-going to be alright?" Kairi was asking.

"She should be fine," Iroh said. "I know the men who are guarding her. They are strictly loyal to your father. They will let no harm come to her." Guards? Who in the world were they talking about?

Roku stepped into the kitchen and set the teacup down loudly.

"What're you guys talking about?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing," Kairi said quickly. "Just a friend." It wasn't a lie, but she looked like she was desperately hoping he hadn't heard something.

"Oh." Roku shrugged as if he didn't really care and Kairi relaxed a bit. Iroh looked down at the teapot he had been warming in his hands and nodded. It was done.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked.

They all ate dinner and then sat and talked some. Finally they turned in. Roku tried to sleep, but his mind kept going back to the conversation he had overheard. Why had Kairi been so nervous? What was going on?

Was it possible his sister had a secret?

* * *

Dun dun dun. :)

Just so you guys know, school's kicking in and it's getting harder to find time to write. I'll try and update as often as I can, but it won't be every day anymore. Just hang with me.

And, while you're waiting, you can review!


	23. Chapter 22: Loophole

Okay, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Especially since the last chapter was so cheesy. There's a note on my profile explaining everything for anyone who's interested. I really am sorry!!! I know this chapter is short and not much happens, but I'll have another, better chapter up tomorrow. Promise!

Special thanks to Kristoshi Warrior, who bugged me until I felt terrible and made time to write another chapter. You guys owe her, big time. Otherwise you might have been sitting here for another month until we finally got everything packed up and I actually had time.

And just in case you've forgotten, I don't own Avatar.

* * *

Chapter 22: Loophole

"You ready?" Kairi asked. Roku shook his head.

"Nope."

The sun wasn't even up when they began their preparations. Iroh had managed to find Roku some clothes suitable for an audience with the Earth King. He had also brought Kairi some clothes: black trousers and a nice red shirt. Roku had said she should wear a dress, but Iroh said she looked fine. There had been clothes for Mushi as well. He and Kairi would not be able to attend the audience itself, but they were allowed to go along for support and wait outside in the hall. The others would stay at the teashop.

They had barely finished getting ready when there was a knock at the door. A group of soldiers had arrived to escort them to their audience. After hurried good-byes, the three Fire Nation teenagers went with them.

The others stood in the doorway of the teashop and watched them go.

"This better work," Hakoda muttered.

"And if it doesn't?" Guy asked. Hakoda didn't answer. Instead he just turned and went inside. The others followed him, leaving Guy standing in the doorway alone.

- - -

They stopped before the great double doors. The soldiers opened the doors and motioned for Roku to enter. He stopped and took a deep breath, gathering his courage. Then he started forward.

Kairi caught his arm as he passed.

"Good luck," she said. Roku gave her a nod of thanks. Then he walked into the great chamber beyond. The doors slammed shut behind him.

"And now," Mushi said, sitting down against the wall, "we wait."

- - -

They stayed there for what felt like an eternity. Kairi paced up and down the hall with her hands behind her back. Mushi sat on the floor, watching her go back and forth.

Finally she stopped, sighing in frustration.

"How much time do they really need?" she asked, staring at the door. "We already know he's going to say no! Why can't he just say it and let us move on with our lives?"

At that moment the door opened and Roku came out. Kairi ran toward him. Mushi was a bit slower, getting to his feet and walking over calmly.

"Well?" Kairi said.

"It's just like they said," Roku said. "He wants to help us, but his council doesn't want to involve the country in another war. He did say though that if the Fire Nation just happened to attack..." He let his sentence hang, unfinished. Kairi looked confused, but Mushi nodded in understanding.

"He's a smart man."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kairi asked.

"He wants us to egg on the Fire Nation," Roku said in low tones.

"Why?" Kairi asked. "Why would he want his own country attacked?"

"Because," Mushi explained quietly. "If the Fire Nation attacks the Earth Kingdom, the army will be expected to fight back. And no council would be able to stop them. They wouldn't want to either." A grin spread slowly across Kairi's face.

"That's the craziest logic I've heard in a long time," she said. Roku nodded.

"But it just might work."

- - -

We went back to the teashop and told the others what had happened. They all liked what the Earth King had said. We would have to think on that.

Appa was brought in later that day. He was thrilled to death to finally see the twins again. They were glad to see him too. The three of them spent a good chunk of their afternoon playing games together. I expected Kairi to get out there with them, but she didn't. She looked worried about something. Or someone. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't say anything. Osan took her down to see Ozzie, her ostrich horse, and that seemed to cheer her up a little. It was weird. I'd never seen her like that. Uncle Iroh seemed to know what it was about, but he wouldn't say anything. Finally I had to just give up. I wouldn't get anywhere until Kairi let me.

- - -

The next morning we got up and got all our things together. Uncle Iroh had gotten someone to wash our clothes, so we all had clean things to wear. He had also packed us some food for the journey to the North Pole. Osan had begged to come with us, but Uncle Iroh had insisted he needed him there. He was about to be extremely busy with White Lotus business, and someone would have to run the teashop. Finally Osan agreed, but he wasn't happy about it.

"Be careful," he told Kairi on our way out.

"I'll try," she said.

We all said our good-byes to him and Uncle Iroh before heading to Appa. Uncle Iroh had promised to send us word via the White Lotus if anything happened regarding our parents or the war. Especially our parents. There was still no word about them. I still tried to act like there was hope, for the others' sake, but in truth I was losing faith fast. If they didn't turn up soon, I wasn't sure they ever would.

The eight of us climbed up on Appa with the twins on his head to conserve space. Uncle Iroh and Osan stood in the doorway of the teashop and waved. We waved back until we got too far to see them. Then we all turned around and got settled in. It was going to be a long trip, and we were all going to be pretty cramped before it was over.

"There's the wall!" Liu yelled.

We all watched the inner wall draw closer and closer. Then we were on top of it, and then it was slowly disappearing behind us.

"One down, one to go!" Guy called, even though we all knew it already.

Across the saddle, Shann looked nervous. Hakoda whispered something to her and she nodded, but it didn't seem to help. She looked up and saw me watching, and immediately looked away. What was going on?

Apparently Kairi wasn't the only one with a secret.

* * *

Has anybody figured out Kairi's secret? I'll tell you this. Here's a hint: it's about somebody from the show. Curious? Too bad. You'll just have to wait. Mwa-ha-ha. I know, I'm evil.

Oh, and while you're sitting there twidling your thumbs waiting for the next chapter, how about a review?


	24. Chapter 23: A Big Mess

No, I don't own Avatar. Just the OCs.  
Moving on.

* * *

Chapter 23: A Big Mess

"Grandpa Hakoda!"

The chief of the Southern Water Tribe turned as Shann ran toward him. Reena and the twins were right behind her, with Hakoda not far behind them. Kairi and I were the last. Mushi came too, but he seemed a bit awkward. Chief Hakoda hugged all of his grandchildren before turning and hugging Kairi and I as well.

"It's good to see you all again," he said, smiling. Then he saw Mushi standing there looking on. "And who is this?"

"This is Mushi," I said. "He's a friend." Chief Hakoda nodded.

"I'm glad to meet you." He held out his hand and Mushi took it.

"So am I, sir."

"Come on," Reena said excitedly, grabbing Shann. "Let's go find our friends." Shann looked nervously over at her brother, who nodded.

"I'll come too." The three of them headed off to mingle with the newly arrived Southern Water Tribe.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Liu said. He and Guy ran off, with Kairi trailing after them. That left Chief Hakoda and Mushi and I standing alone in the snow.

"I was on my way to speak with Chief Arnook," Chief Hakoda said. "Maybe you boys can catch me up on the way." We nodded and began to walk with him.

- - -

Reena had found a group of her Southern Water tribe friends and was talking laughing and talking with them. Hakoda was also talking to an old friend, a young warrior. Shann was standing with him, her eyes anxiously scanning the crowd for a certain face. She needed to talk to him, needed to set things right. But at the same time she was scared to death. What if he wouldn't talk to her?

Hakoda's friend noticed her searching, and broke off the conversation.

"If you're looking for Karro," he said quietly, "he's not here."

"What do you mean?" Shann asked, turning to him. The young man sighed.

"After you left, he seemed really depressed. He wandered off and didn't come back. We found him four days later, frozen to death." Shann stared at him in shock. "I'm really sorry. I know you two were close."

"We had no idea-" Hakoda began, but before he could finish, Shann turned and broke into a run. Hakoda yelled after her. "Shann! Shann!"

She disappeared into the crowd, and he turned back to his friend.

"I better go talk to her," he said, motioning in the direction his sister had run. His friend nodded.

"It's okay. I knew she'd take it kind of hard. We can talk later." Hakoda nodded his thanks and turned to go.

He had only made it a few steps when Reena caught up with him.

"What happened?" she asked, concern written on her face. "What's wrong with Shann?"

Hakoda hesitated a moment, and then turned to her.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Especially not Roku." He was dead serious.

Slowly Reena nodded.

- - -

Reena made her way down the hall and stopped in front of the room she and Kairi and Shann were sharing. For a moment she hesitated. She wasn't really sure what to say to her cousin. Then she gathered her resolve and went in.

Shann was standing across the room by the window. She turned as Reena came in. Her face was streaked with tears. Reena's heart broke. She had never seen her cousin cry. It was a bit of a shock.

"Are you okay?" Reena asked, going over and standing by her.

"It's my fault," Shann said, her voice full of tears. "He killed himself because I told him 'no.'" She started to cry again. Reena slid her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"It's not your fault," she said. She didn't know what else to say. She'd never been in Shann's position before. So she just said the same phrase over and over, hoping that somehow it would get through. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

- - -

To celebrate the arrival of their kinsmen, the Northern Water Tribe had thrown a huge feast. All the people had crammed into the massive banquet hall, and the place was absolutely packed. Kairi was sure that if there had been even one more person, they wouldn't have had enough room.

She and Mushi were sitting near the front of the large room. They were being considered guests of honor, like the diplomats that they were supposed to be. The others had yet to show up.

Shann and Reena came in and sat down next to them. Both of them noticed Shann's red eyes. Kairi in particular. Why was her tough, warrior cousin crying?

"You alright?" she asked. Shann nodded and started to say something, but Mushi cut her off.

"You don't have to tell us," he said. "It's not our business." Kairi nodded.

"Thanks," Shann said softly.

At that moment Roku appeared. He came over and sat down next to Reena, who was next to Shann.

"Anybody seen the twins?"

"Nope," Reena said. "I was hoping maybe you had." Roku shook his head.

"They were having a snowball fight earlier, but that's all I know." He looked over at Shann to ask where Hakoda was, and suddenly saw her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said quickly. A little too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Roku asked, concerned. "You look like you were crying."

"I said, I'm fine," Shann said.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"Well, you don't look like it," Roku said.

"Roku," Mushi cautioned. The Crown Prince didn't seem to hear him.

"Why are you being so nosy?" Shann asked.

"I'm not being nosy!" Roku said. "I'm just making sure you're okay."

"Well I'd be a lot better if you would leave me alone!" Shann said. She pushed back her chair and got up and walked out through a nearby door. Roku stared after her for a moment, then got up and went after her.

"Roku!" Kairi yelled. Her brother ignored her. With a frustrated sigh, she turned back around. "Idiot."

"Is he always that clueless?" Mushi asked.

"Only when Shann's involved," Kairi said, picking up her cup and taking a drink.

- - -

"Hey Shann! Wait up!"

I ran down the hall after Shann, who was walking as fast as she could and making a point of ignoring me. When I finally I caught up with her, I fell into step beside her. She wouldn't even look at me.

"What's going on?" I asked. Shann didn't say anything, which just made me mad. I stopped walking and asked angrily, "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Shann asked, turning around. Her eyes were blazing like coals. "What's _my_ problem? I don't know. Let me think. Maybe that my jerk of a cousin can't stay out of my business!"

"I'm just trying to help-"

"Well, you're not! You're just making things worse! If you really wanted to help, you'd go away and leave me alone!" She turned and started walking away. Realizing I had probably just ruined everything, I hurried after her.

"Can we at least talk?"

"About what?" she asked angrily.

"Anything! I just want to understand why-"

"You can't understand!" she said, turning. It looked almost like there were tears in her eyes. "No one can! So quit trying to help and just leave me alone, okay?" She stormed off, and this time I let her go.

Hakoda rounded the corner up ahead at the same time as she did. He took one look at her face, and then turned and saw me standing there. Immediately his expression went from confused to angry.

He stormed over to me, the barely contained angry evident in his eyes.

"What did you say to her?" he demanded.

"I just asked if she was okay-"

"Yeah, well, she's not okay! And you're not helping!" I had never seen Hakoda so mad. It was pretty intimidating.

"Just tell me what's going on!" I said. Nothing was making sense.

"You don't need to know!" he said. "Just stay away from her for a while, okay? Things are bad enough without you making them any worse!"

With that he turned and headed in the direction Shann had gone. I stared after him, completely clueless. Why was Shann so upset? And how had I made it worse?

I was totally lost. But I did know I probably shouldn't go back to the feast after that little incident. I probably looked like a big enough idiot already. Things were going to be awkward enough without having to sit there with the others until all hours of the night. Maybe if I gave her some time, Shann would calm down enough that I could talk some sense to her.

"Good grief," I muttered.

* * *

Was the interesting enough for you people? If it wasn't, too bad. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Which will be pretty intense too.

Oh, and for all those interested, Kairi's secret will be revealed in the next chapter. Anybody think they've got it figured out? Send me your ideas. I can pretty much guarantee that they're all wrong. And while you're sitting there trying not to die of suspense, how about a review? :)


	25. Chapter 24: The Real Kairi

Of course I don't own Avatar! So why do I have to keep saying it?

Everybody ready for Kairi's secret? Any last guesses as to what it is? I can already tell you they're all wrong. You people will never see this one coming. Sifu Blind Bandit said she wanted to see inside Kairi's head more. Well, here's your chance.

Hang on to your seats, because this one will blow you away!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Real Kairi

It was morning. Kairi was standing on a bridge overlooking one of the canals of the city. Her eyes were on the ocean, but her mind was somewhere else entirely.

Mushi came across the bridge and stopped beside her, leaning on the railing.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Someone I know," she said, still staring at the water. "Someone still in the Fire Nation."

"Your parents?"

"No." For a long moment she was silent. And then, so quiet Mushi wasn't even sure at first if she'd even said it at all, "It's Azula."

She winced a bit, waiting for Mushi's reaction. It wasn't at all what she had expected. He didn't stare at her like she was crazy, or start naming all the reasons why it was wrong. In fact, he didn't react at all. He just nodded and kept looking at the sea.

"She's not a monster like they say," Kairi said, feeling an urge to explain. "She's not really even crazy. She's just... broken." Mushi nodded again, and she kept going.

"I saw her when I was seven. Some kids were talking about her and calling her names. Uncle Iroh was visiting then, and I told him something they'd said. He got sort of sad and said that I shouldn't judge someone until I knew them. He took me to see her. She was sitting in her cell, staring into space. Her hair was all tangled and messy, and her clothes were worn-out and old. The guards said she never talks or makes noise or anything, just sits there. It was really sad. She wasn't mean or witty or any of the other things she used to be. She was just sort of hollow inside. Like a shadow of who she used to be.

"After that I used to go and see her sometimes," she continued. "Nobody ever did that except Aunt Ty Lee and Uncle Iroh, and I don't think she likes it much when he's there. Mom and Dad gave up years ago because she always got mad at him and never responded to her. I used to sit and talk to her about things. I showed her my firebending too, and my swords. She never said anything, but I know she was listening. You could look in her eyes and tell she was glad to have somebody there with her. It's gotta be lonely to be there alone for twenty years with nothing to do."

"Does your dad know?" Mushi asked. Kairi shook her head.

"Nobody knows except her guards and Uncle Iroh. And Aunt Ty Lee, I think. She never said anything, but I'm pretty sure she knew." She was quiet a moment. "She's so far gone. But part of her's still in there somewhere. Sometimes I can see it in her eyes. That's why I kept going back. I used to think that maybe, if I went enough, maybe someday she would come back, at least a little. Maybe she would even start to talk again." Her voice fell. "She deserves better than that."

"So, why do you get all defensive when people say you're like her?" Mushi asked.

"Because they mean the old Azula." Kairi said. She fell silent as someone walked across the bridge. Once they reached the other side, she continued. "But it wasn't her fault that she was like that. She was always trying to be perfect for Grandpa Ozai. Nobody was there to love her and tell her she didn't have to be perfect. He's the one who made her like that. It's his fault, not hers. She couldn't have been such an amazing person. People should feel sorry for her, not be afraid of her." Quietly, she added, "I know I do."

For a long moment neither of them said anything. Then Mushi shook his head and said,

"Kairi, you never cease to amaze me. The way you see things..." He shook his head again. After a moment, he said, "You know, Roku's going to find out eventually."

"I know," Kairi said softly. She looked down.

"It means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Mushi asked. "What he thinks."

"I've always wanted to make him proud," Kairi said quietly. "Be like him. He's so worried about not being able to bend that he doesn't notice, but people look at him differently. They respect him." She swallowed. "He's going to be someone amazing someday. He already is. But he's my brother too, you know? I just want to make him proud."

"I felt the same way about my dad," Mushi said. "I wanted him to be proud of me. I spent my whole life working towards that. For a while I had it. And then I had to make a choice. My dad or what I knew was right. I chose you guys. And now I think I made the right choice." He looked over at Kairi, who still wouldn't look at him.

"If you have to make a choice like that," he said, "always choose your heart. You'll never forgive yourself otherwise."

"You think I should go back to the Fire Nation," Kairi said quietly.

"I think there's someone there who needs you," Mushi said. "You have a chance to help someone that no one else is going to. I can tell you right now that Roku isn't going to understand that. But what you do is your choice, not his." Kairi thought a moment, and then nodded.

"You know," she said finally, "you didn't react the way I thought you would. You didn't even seem surprised."

"See, I met this girl once," Mushi said, looking out at the sea. Kairi looked over at him, listening. "The first time I met her she surprised me with her boldness, then with her fighting skills, and then with her sense of honor. Since then she's surprised me more times than I can count. But there's one thing I have learned about her. She's brave to the core. And she's got the most incredible sense of honor of anyone I know."

"Thanks," Kairi said. There was a tiny hint of a smile on her face.

"Anytime," Mushi said. He took a few steps and then turned back. "Breakfast will be soon."

"I'll be there," Kairi said. Mushi nodded and walked off. Kairi stayed where she was for a moment, staring out at the sea. She had a big choice to make. Roku or Azula? To anyone else it would have been no choice at all, but after seeing her aunt in the condition she was in...

Finally she pushed herself off the wall and nodded. Her mouth was set in a determined line.

"Okay," she said. "I know what I have to do."

* * *

How many of you saw that coming? Exactly. Interesting twist, huh? You like it? Now before you go judging Kairi like I know most of you just did, read back over her arguements one more time. If that doesn't convince you, go watch the end of "Sozin's Comet" and tell me you don't feel at least a little bit sorry for Azula. Now, I have to admit that the first time I watched it I was thinking, "She totally deserves it." But the second time it really got to me. All of you that don't feel anything are completely heartless.

If you want to comment (or argue! I enjoy arguing!) feel free to write me a review anytime.


End file.
